Darth Maul Trilogia Primo Libro: Pirata
by LuckySlytherin20
Summary: Primo libro di una trilogia. La sua vita è stata un inferno. Tagliato in due. Lasciato a morire. Abbandonato dal suo maestro. Torturato da colui che lo aveva lasciato. Abbandonato ancora una volta, questa volta dopo aver visto morire suo fratello. Aggiungete alla mischia PTSD di una prigione della Repubblica ed ottenete una bestia.
1. Importante

Questa è la traduzione della trilogia di Storm-Shadows7 (o anche Captain-Kiri-Storn date un'occhiata al suo profilo Wattpad, scrive molte storie su Star Wars, davvero originali) che ha gentilmente accettato che le traducessi in italiano Darth Maul Trilogia Primo Libro: Pirata. Io mi occupo soltanto di traduzioni e raramente scrivo storie (non è questo il caso). Questa è stata la prima storia che ho letto su Wattpad ed è anche una delle mie preferite. Se non avessi trovato questa storia non avrei mai conosciuto Wattpad. Specifico ancora una volta, questa è una TRADUZIONE, non una storia mia. Giusto per essere sicura hahahahaha.

Va bene bando alle cange, ciancio alle bande è il tempo di leggere la storia/traduzione, quindi non starò più ad annoiarvi con questa Nota della traduttrice.

Buona lettura.

Che la Forza sia con voi.

Angolino delle citazioni.

"There is no key to happines. The door is open."

"You must step away from reality. Step away into freedom."


	2. Nota dell'autrice

Nessuno di questi personaggi mi appartiene. Se fosse stato il contrario, allora molte cose a quest'ora sarebbero diverse. Maul avrebbe ucciso Dooku, ed Ariaak non avrebbe ucciso Solace. A proposito di Solace Midnight lei è una pirata Nautolana con un brutto carattere ed uno spadone. Lei è arrogante, coraggiosa ed ha un carattere forte. Ha anche colpito in testa Maul con il manico della spada, per trattenerlo dallo scaraventarsi in prima linea durante una battaglia. In passato lui sembrava debole e lei non lo conosceva, ma aveva messo KO un Signore dei Sith.

Questa trilogia è ambientata dopo Lockdown. Se non avete letto il libro ufficiale, dell'universo espanso be...

Allora, cosa è successo dopo Mandalore? Be, Maul viene catturato, brutalmente torturato, e portato quasi alla pazzia totale. I pirati, sotto il comando del Capitano Toora Ares distrussero Hive (Insomma, perché no? Non c'è mai una buona spiegazione per queste cose). Maul uccide il suo torturatore ("Il mio unico rimpianto è che non averla fatta soffrire come lei ha fatto soffrire me") e Solace lo colpisce facendolo svenire. Rinviene nell'infermeria della nave War Bird. Ares lo lascia rimanere come membro dell'equipaggio. Si separano su Corellia. Maul e Solace rubano una nave e cercano di raggiungere Toora e gli altri loro compagni. Dopo aver bevuto un po' , Maul e Solace partono. Poi arrivano ad una stazione spaziale, incontrano dei Jedi, e Solace viene presumibilmente uccisa. I Jedi costringono Maul alla ritirata. Anche se alcune scene sono troppo forti pure da leggere. Diciamo che la prima metà è brutale.

Questa è la versione rimpicciolita di altro 500 pagine. È su Amazon se lo volete leggere. Mi ero chiesta cosa accadde inseguito. Maul riesce a ritrovare Solace? Ariaak viene ucciso (aveva fatalmente ferito Solace)? Dooku e Sideous riescono a catturare di nuovo il loro schiavo? E per quanto tempo Maul riuscirà a tollerare la perdita della sua libertà?

Questo è un mio esperimento. Non scrivo spesso Fanfiction, quindi questo è un grande passo avanti per me. Per favore commentate, ed informatemi di eventuali errori.

Per dipiù aggiorno irregolarmente. Di solito avverto quando potrebbe volerci del tempo, ma a volte mi dimentico.


	3. Prologo

**Strade di Vohai.**

 **Approssimativamente mezzanotte**.

Barcolla leggermente, a mala pena riesce a mantenere l'equilibrio. Lo Zabrak si appoggia alle sue spalle. La sua vista si offusca e non riesce a concentrarsi. Non è sicuro di che cosa abbia bevuto, solo che era dolce e che ne vorrebbe ancora.

Neva ride. "Fratello, hai uno stomaco di ferro?"

 _No_ , vuole risponderle, _sono diverso da te_.

"Siamo quasi arrivati. Credi di poter resistere ancora per un po?"

Non riesce a far uscire le parole dalla bocca, ma può pensarle. In questo momento, nel suo stato di ebrezza, Maul la ama. Non riesce a pronunciare le parole, ed a mala pena sa il loro significato, ma sa che è così.

Maul ha una sensazione di acido in fondo alla gola. Cerca di scrollarsi di dosso il suo aiuto. Lei lo ha trascinato fino al War Bird. Non la può ripagare rimettendo. Le forti braccia della Nautolana cercano di sorreggerlo il meglio possibile. Maul si arrende e si libera dell'oppressione alla gola.

"Dannazione. Sei un idiota!"

Lui guarda in alto, gli occhi parzialmente vitrei. Gli stivali di Solace sono sporchi. Come lo sono i suoi pantaloni. Così come lui, ma oramai è abituato. Vestiti puliti e pelle pulita è quasi diventata una sensazione estranea, dopo gli anni nei tunnel e quelli spesi rinchiuso in Hive. Lei lo aiuta ad alzarsi e sospira.

"Be, Neva ha vinto questa scommessa."

 _C'era una scommessa?_ Maul sarebbe stato curioso di sentirla, ma il dolore allo stomaco (ed il suo stato ubriaco) gli impedisce di vocalizzare questi pensieri. È troppo doloroso combattere mentre Solace lo guida di nuovo verso il loro alloggio.

 _Potrei restare qui per sempre.._


	4. Predatore

**Approssimativamente due anni dopo**

 **Nella nave da trasporto Scimitar**.

"Nave sconosciuta, questo è il vascello della Repubblica _Standing Tall_. Abbiamo ricevuto la tua richiesta di soccorso. Puoi darci qualche altra informazione? Passo."

" _Standing Tall_ , qui è _Wolf_. Il nucleo della nave è sovraccarico e i livelli delle radiazioni stanno andando fuori scala. Passo."

"Ricevuto, _Wolf_. Resisti. Ti tireremo fuori di lì."

L'unico modo the l'equipaggio del _Tall_ avrebbe avuto per andarsene sarebbe stato in un sacco per i corpi.

L'Ex-Sith, attualmente pirata, Darth Maul stava aspettando nella camera stagna dello _Scimitar_. La sua espressione calma, ma fredda come il vento galattico. L'uomo sembrava rilassato, così come di solito appare rilassato un Sarlacc prima di ingoiarti per intero. Uno spadone, lungo e decorato, era appeso alla cintura di fianco e aveva in mano due spade gemelle. Indossava l'armatura di un clone sopra la sua tunica, il materiale da tempo rovinato, completamente colorato di nero. L'elmo aveva delle crepe e, poiché Maul non voleva che il suo cervello fosse inondato dalle radiazioni lo aveva abbandonato su Vesta.

Proprio come lui era stato abbandonato tempo fa. Per ben due volte.

Il _Tall_ si agganciò allo _Scimitar_. Un clang clamoroso rimbombò attraverso i corridoi delle navi. Maul strinse i denti ed aspettò. _La Repubblica pagherà per quello che ha fatto_. Osservò, mentre la nave si avvicinava, se c'era la presenza di Jedi. _Nessuno_. _Ottimo_. Poteva rimanere li ancora per un po e guadagnare un premio maggiore del solito.

Si accostò un auricolare all'orecchio e lo attivò. Molti canali iniziarono a sovrapporsi tra loro e lui navigava semplicemente sbattendo gli occhi. Maul aggrottò le ciglia in concentrazione quando intercettò quello utilizzato dai soldati imperiali. Ecco. Ora riusciva a sentire tutto. Quegli abomini non avrebbero avuto scampo.

 _Il_ _modo migliore per spiare qualcuno_ , avrebbe detto Solace.

Maul fu assalito da un'inaspettata fitta di dolore ai suoi due cuori gemelli. Represse la sensazione. Lo Zabrak poteva torturarsi col senso di colpa più tardi. Adesso, era un pirata.

"Sev, qui Dom. Ho una brutta sensazione, c'è qualcosa che non va qui. Pensi che sia una di quelle navi fantasma di cui Fett stava parlando?"

 _Cloni_. _Pazzi superstiziosi_.

"Non ne sono sicuro, ma sono d'accordo con te. Andiamocene via di qui."

La nave, ovviamente, era completamente deserta. Maul la mantenne in condizioni abbastanza decenti. Infatti, spesso si prendeva cura del suo _Scimitar_ ancora prima di occuparsi di se stesso.

Maul abbassò subito lo scudo e iniziò a sparare colpendo la mano di Dom. Il clone ringhiò e puntò il blaster. Una pioggia di pallottole laser assalì Maul all'altezza del viso. Lo Zabrak colpì il ponte della nave e scansò i laser. Balzò in piedi e lo mandò al diavolo. Poteva percepire dove il clone avrebbe sparato, ancora prima lui sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto. Il clone ringhiò e si avventò su Maul come fosse un toro.

Non seppe mai cosa lo colpì.

Maul sparò Dom in testa. Sangue, osso e parti di cervello fuori uscirono dalla terribile ferita appena ricevuta, ricoprendo parte del pavimento della camera stagna della nave. Maul trasalì alla sua vista. Le macchie di sangue erano davvero molto compliate da eliminare da una nave.

Passi, sempre più vicini. Maul imprecò e consultò la sua mappa mentale di navi da cargo. Si inoltrò in un corridoio sgombro ed iniziò a correre. Espanse la Forza attorno a se stesso, in cerca di forme di vita. Non importava se lasciava qualcuno ancora vivo poiché aveva in mente di far direttamente esplodere la nave in seguito. Maul riuscì a trovare la porta di accesso. Assumere il controllo di questa nave è stato un gioco da ragazzi. Con una stretta al cuore, Maul si ricordò di Herish, lo XeiXei che aveva insistito per fargli imparare l'arte dell'hacking. La creatura dalle sembianze di un ratto poteva anche essere orripilante, ma era scaltra. Ed anche affascinante.

Scagliò un colpo di fulmini Sith contro la serratura elettronica. La porta si aprì e l'aria si intrise di un fastidioso odore di bruciato. Maul usò la Forza per spostare di lato la porta ormai fuori uso. Localizzando nella mente la porta e rompendola.

Era arrivato il momento di affrontare il resto della nave.

Si inoltrò in un varco attraverso una porta aperta. Un corridoio, lungo e imponente, si estese di fronte a lui. Maul estese i sensi attraverso la Forza. La maggior parte della _Standing Tall_ era deserta. Combattere i droidi era molto più semplice rispetto ad uno squadrone di soldati. Non importava quanto i droidi fossero resi intelligenti dagli scienziati, non sarebbero mai potuti essere più scaltri di un uomo. Nel _Tall_ era maggiore la presenza di droidi che di un equipaggio. Aveva il solito numero richiesto di soldati cloni, un deterrente per i pirati di basso livello, ma i vivi erano pochi e lontani tra loro. Maul non ci vedeva nulla di tanto strano.

 _Quello_ , almeno, andava bene.

Maul strappò via la copertina di un data-stick con i denti. Avrebbe effettuato il download di ogni singola informazione sul funzionamento della nave. Così Maul in seguito ci avrebbe dato un'occhiata nel suo tempo libero. Maul iniziò a farsi strada all'interno di un corridoio a passo veloce, facendo attenzione a possibili nemici. Maul iniziò ad aumentare il passo. Ben presto iniziò a correre, abbassandosi il più possibile verso il pavimento della nave. C'era qualcuno qui, qualcuno con pazienza ed una buona mira.

Qualcuno arrivò correndo. Maul strinse i denti e si fermò istantaneamente in una cabina. Quel cargo era davvero grande. I muri, sporchi ed offuscati dall'uso, non bastavano a nascondere lo Zabrak. Infatti, la sua figura rossa e nera risaltava alla grande sul muro blu. Maul aspettò fino a quando i suoni dei passi non fossero abbastanza vicini. E poi scagliò una cascata di saette, colpendo la figura oscura. L'uomo si ridusse ad un ammasso di sangue e carne, macchiando i muri colorati.

Colpì il corpo morto, superandolo. Era un umano, pensò Maul, ma non ne era sicuro. Ma in verità non gli importava. Sguainò la sua spada, tenendola pronta. Aveva lasciato la sua su Naboo e non aveva nessuna intenzione di recuperarla. Già troppi incubi avevano come sfondo quel pianeta.

Il ponte era libero e spazioso; caratterizzato da grandi finestre che esponevano l'immenso vuoto. Le stelle splendevano come diamanti sullo sfondo nero. Maul, in ogni caso, non stava ammirando la vista. Stava osservando il "capitano" della nave. Un droide di correzione, pesantemente modificato da chi sa chi, sedeva al timone. Era un'enorme bestia di metallo. I suoi foto-recettori fluorescenti attiravano l'attenzione degli occhi color ambra di Maul. Il sangue dello Zabrak si gelò appena li vide. Il droide aveva gli stessi orribili occhi rossi che lo tormentavano nei suoi sogni, incubi che lasciavano le lenzuola piene di sudore e la sua voce rauca dalle grida.

Maul sapeva di che cosa erano capaci questi droidi.

"Tu non dovresti essere qui." La voce del droide era monotona e distante. Non cambiavano mai i loro toni vocali, nemmeno quando qualcuno li supplicava di avere pietà.

"Taci o disattivati." Gli ringhiò contro Maul. Lui non dovrebbe nemmeno essere vivo, tanto meno guidare una nave. I suoi cuori iniziarono a battere forte mentre ricordi premevano per ritornare in superficie. "Questa nave è mia, droide."

"Non pensarci proprio." Replicò. Maul si chiese se quel droide era stato su Hive. Certamente sembrava essere abbastanza sadistico.

Maul si preparò ad attaccare. Su _Hive_ , era debole e mal nutrito. Ora, era potente, e di nuovo tutto se stesso. La spada di Solace poteva essere efficace per distruggere tutto ciò che era organico, ma non era in grado nemmeno di infliggere un lieve graffio su un droide. Avrebbe soltanto rovinato l'ultimo dono di Solace. Il respiro di Maul divenne irregolare e sottile, stava iniziando a sudare freddo. Riusciva a sentire l'odore del suo sangue, udire le sue urla, e percepire i colpi come se lo stessero colpendo di nuovo in quel momento.

 _Il sangue scorre lungo le sue gambe ed i fianchi_. _È molto debole_ , _trema dalla fatica e dal dolore_. _Vuole che finisca tutto_. _Solo che finisca_. _Ma il prezzo da pagare per finirla è fin troppo grande._ _Maul deve restare forte, non deve permettere che lo distruggano._

Fulmini colpirono la sua pelle.

 _Fallo_. _Fallo_! _FALLO_!

Rilasciò l'energia che si espanse nella stanza. Colpendo il droide, bruciandolo, rendendolo solo pezzi di metallo fuso. Interi anni di torture ed umiliazioni si nascondevano dietro quei fulmini. Il suo dolore, moltiplicatosi esponenzialmente, e rilasciato sul droide. Maul ignorò l'odore del denso fumo sprigionatosi. E si lasciò cadere, inginocchiandosi, tremando. Poteva percepire la spada attraversare le sue braccia, ma non se ne curò. Il droide aveva fatto riemergere ricordi che aveva tanto tentato di seppellire per sempre.

Lo Zabrak si tirò su dal pavimento. Una sottile scia di sangue scorreva dalle sue braccia, la dove la spada aveva incontrato la sua pelle. Maul sapeva dove sarebbero andati a parare i suoi sogni quella notte. Forzò le ferite a rimarginarsi e ritornò per la strada dalla quale era venuto. La maggior parte dei suoi sogni erano focalizzati su Solace ed il breve periodo che avevano passato assieme. Lei aveva significato più di quanto lui fosse riuscito ad esprimere a parole. Quella notte su Vohai era stata la volta in qui era quasi arrivato a dirglielo. Ma ora Solace non c'era più, e lui non aveva avuto la sua occasione.

La camera stagna. Doveva ritornare la. Quella era l'unica ragione per il quale Maul aveva fatto tutto questo. Maul percorse di nuovo il corridoio. Lo _Standing Tall_ era paurosamente deserto. Maul si sentì come l'ultimo uomo rimasto vivo nella galassia. Lasciò il ponte senza mai guardarsi alle spalle, lasciando la colonna di fumo emanata dal droide dietro di se. Non poteva uccidere tutti quelli che lo avevano torturato. Poteva solo raggiungere pochi di loro.

Maul percorse tutto il corridoio. Le grandi porte della camera stagna erano ancora come le aveva lasciate. Maul accennò un raro sorriso. Sembrava essere una sua abitudine distruggere cose. Sicurezza penosa, e probabilmente anche un cargo di basso prezzo. Ma andava bene. La lista degli itinerari delle navi era molto più preziosa di quel cargo, in ogni caso. Aprì una delle casse di merce per venire a conoscenza di cosa era riuscito a guadagnare.

Quel cargo sembrava trasportare blaster, parti di ricambio per speeder, il libro paga della nave (quello era destinato a migliorare il dispositivo di mascheramento dello _Scimitar_ ), detonatori termici (Markas li avrebbe letteralmente amati), armature, e qualcosa in una cassa chiusa. Maul, curioso, lasciò perdere il resto del suo bottino per scoprire cosa si nascondesse all'interno di essa. Colpì il catenaccio con il manico della spada, e si aprì istantaneamente. Si avvicinò per scrutare all'interno. Maul afferrò una snella bottiglia verde. Era fredda al tatto ed il liquido all'interno era fluorescente. Aprì la bottiglia e prese un sorso di prova.

Maul quasi lo sputò. Assenzio.

 _Va bene_ , _questo non è qualcosa che si incontra tutti i giorni_.

Però, sapeva che i mercenari bevevano di tutto. E l'assenzio non era così male se lo prendevi insieme al succo di frutta. Rat lo aveva fatto. Ed era stato proprio lui che aveva fatto provare a Maul il whiskey di Corellia. Maul iniziò a caricare la merce. Ci avrebbe impiegato vari viaggi prima di avere tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno e lasciare la nave. Sembrava che il proprietario era impegnato chi sa dove con del lavoro tra le mani. Maul allungò la mano, e distrattamente toccò una lunga cicatrice chiara sulla sua fronte. Il suo ultimo pegno, una cicatrice a forma di mezza luna inflittagli da un Separatista, che era risultato più forte e tenace del previsto.

Maul chiuse lo sportello dietro di se, e si diresse verso la stiva dello _Scimitar_. Ogni cosa che non riusciva a prendere la distruggeva in modo che nessun altro potesse appropriarsene. Era quasi arrivato, quando si ricordò dell'altro clone.

"Maledizione!" Maul sibilò. Davvero non voleva un altro scontro. Anche se voleva di nuovo usare la sua nave, quindi avrebbe combattuto. Si fermò davanti all'entrata della nave, ritirandosi. Espanse la sua percezione attraverso la Forza. Il clone si trovava ancora a bordo, e si stava dirigendo verso gli alloggi di Maul. Maul aggrottò gli occhi, e forzò il portello ad aprirsi. Aveva intenzione di _uccidere_ quel clone. Maul poteva anche essere crudele come Dooku e Sidious, ma non giocava con il suo cibo.

E quel clone era il motivo per il quale lui adesso avesse un po' di crediti.

Maul iniziò a concentrarsi sui suoi fulmini e si affrettò verso i corridoi della sua stessa nave. Quando arrivò, Maul impostò la rotta per l'iperspazio senza mai voltarsi indietro. Quel settore di spazio sarebbe risultato scomodo per le navi per molto, molto tempo.

Riuscì a sentire un lieve suono e subito si voltò. Il clone era dietro di lui, puntando un blaster contro il petto del Sith. Anche se Maul non riusciva a vederlo in volto, riusciva a percepire chiaramente la sua rabbia attraverso la Forza. Lentamente Maul alzò le mani verso l'alto, cercando di valutare bene la situazione. Essere ucciso non faceva parte della sua lista di cose da fare.

"Cane bastardo." Ringhiò il clone.

Fantastico, adesso veniva pure insultato.

"Pirata, per la verità." Lo corresse Maul. _Ero un Sith_ , _ma ora semplicemente mi procuro ciò che mi serve e distruggo navi._

Il clone si lanciò contro Maul, che rilasciò i suoi fulmini, osservando mentre colpivano il clone a piena potenza. L'uomo gridò in agonia. Maul rabbrividì ricordando le sue stesse urla. Visualizzò la forza vitale del clone come un'incandescente palla dorata. Poi, in piena concentrazione, la distrusse. Il clone cadde, immobile, ai suoi piedi.

Maul afferrò il corpo morto per le braccia ed iniziò a trascinarlo via. Aveva altre cose da fare, una nave da saccheggiare, ed una bottiglia di assenzio da bere. Ma poteva aspettare ancora un po' prima di celebrare, fino a quando non avesse finito, Maul aveva bisogno di bere.

 **Era l'unico modo per modo** **soffocare le grida nella sua mente.**


	5. Così Stanco

"Maestro Ariaak?"

L'uomo anziano si voltò, i suoi occhi blu acceso stanchi. Si trovavano nel Tempio Jedi di Corruscant, nella libreria per essere precisi. Ariaak voleva saperne di più sulla storia dei Jedi, Loka, la sua apprendista, voleva allenarsi. Anche se, a dirla tutta, Ariaak si sentiva vecchio per queste cose.

Molto vecchio e molto stanco.

"Si?" rispose lui. "E prima che tu me lo chieda, Loka, puoi allenarti con i maestri Malina o Tikaani. Non credo di riuscire ad allenarmi con te oggi. Questa guerra prosciuga tutte le forze di un uomo."

Loka annuì solennemente. Raggi di luce si infransero sulla sua pelle scura, illuminando i suoi occhi azzurri. "Sei ancora ferito dallo scontro con quei due Sith?"

Ferite vecchie di due anni potevano ancora far male dopo tanto tempo.

"C'era solo un Sith." Subito la corresse Ariaak. "L'altra era una pirata." Involontariamente, la sua mente ritornò indietro nel tempo, sentendo le grida angosciose del Sith. Ariaak poteva ancora visualizzare le sue cicatrici. Alcune erano aperte e sanguinavano, altre rimarginate da tempo. Lo Zabrak era alto e potente, senza paura in battaglia. Eppure sorresse il corpo della pirata mentre giaceva in una pozza del suo stesso sangue. Quel Sith aveva combattuto disperatamente per la donna che amava. Kenobi lo aveva costretto alla ritirata con minacce di tortura e sangue. "Però," mormorò il vecchio, "mi chiedo ancora cosa c'era tra quei due. Di solito i Sith sono solitari."

 _E chiaramente lui non lo era._

"Forse lui la controllava?" Propose Loka.

Ariaak sorrise ma scosse la testa in disapprovazione. "Lui non era più in grado di controllare quella pirata, come io non sono più in grado di controllare te. Ed i pirati, mia cara apprendista, sono dannatamente testardi! Lui era più un'irritazione che una vera e propria minaccia."

"Questo non è quello che disse il maestro Kenobi." Protestò Loka, i suoi occhi spalancati. "Lui diceva che la pirata era una prostituta. E che doveva essere uccisa proprio davanti agli occhi del Sith, solo per invogliarlo ad attaccare." Loka sembrava turbata. Lei non era una che attaccava, non se poteva impedirlo. Il pensiero di uccidere qualcuno, anche se era un semplice pirata, non le andava giù. "Disse anche che quel Sith era un bastardo assassino."

"Andrò a parlare con Kenobi per discutere del suo linguaggio." Disse tra se e se Ariaak. Il giovane Cavaliere Jedi era molto impaziente e dotato di una lingua molto lunga. Poi con voce più alta rispose "Il Maestro Kenobi e quel Sith sono rivali. Loro si disprezzano a vicenda. Il Sith perché era stato tagliato in due da Kenobi; Kenobi perché il Sith uccise il suo Maestro su Naboo. Ci fu uno scontro, credo. Il rapporto che ho letto faceva notare che la vittoria del Maestro Kenobi era dovuta più a semplice fortuna che alle sue abilità. Il Sith cadde in un reattore e lasciato a morire. In qualche modo riuscì a sopravvivere. Poi si fece vivo su Mandalore. Li fu dove suo fratello venne ucciso. Il Sith venne catturato e portato in prigione, e sparì dalla circolazione. Fino ad ora. Alcune navi della repubblica stanno iniziando a scomparire ad un ritmo spaventoso. Il Sith in questione è uno Zabrak, lo stesso Zabrak nemico del Maestro Kenobi, Darth Maul. Coincidenza? Io non credo."

"Il Sith amava la pirata?" Loka chiese all'improvviso. "So che ancora piange per la sua perdita. Riesco a percepirlo fin dentro le ossa."

Perché era sempre _lui_ che aveva _queste_ domande? Ferus era stato un ragazzo Mandaloriano. E fedele alla sua curiosità aveva chiesto ad Ariaak a proposito del "Posto Oltre Le Stelle." Ariaak aveva risposto che ciò che sapeva di quel luogo mitico ammontava a meno di quello che poteva sapere un semplice senza tetto.

 _Darth Maul amava quella pirata? Certamente aveva combattuto con la forza di un uomo p_ osseduto. _I Sith potevano amare? Oppure la pirata era semplicemente un oggetto di interesse_ , _strappatogli dalle mani troppo presto_?

"Lui la amava, per quanto ne fosse capace." Rispose in fine Ariaak. Ancora non riusciva a dimenticare il profondo odio che risiedeva negli occhi dorati del Sith, e nemmeno la paura della pirata. Il Sith era stato costretto a fuggire. Aveva dovuto scegliere tra imprigionamento e torture e la sua vita. Per quanto ne sapeva, la pirata era morta. Ed il Sith non poteva superarlo. Alcuni comunque non ci riuscivano. C'era stato un certo Darth Revan, che era riuscito a passare per Maestro Jedi. altri, come il giovane Sith Ariaak era rimasto ucciso su Vesta, lui era stato feroce come un Bantha. I Sith erano utili soltanto in battaglia.

"Posso andare?" Loka chiese all'improvviso.

"Puoi andare." Rispose Ariaak a bassa voce. Loka, scattante, corse fuori dalla stanza. Il vecchio sospirò e prese il suo Holo-Disco sulle Guerre Iperspaziali. _Ah_ , _ecco_. _La storia_. _Calma ed imprevedibile storia_. Ariaak era appena tornato da una delle sue faticose battaglie...

"Maestro Ariaak!"

Lui quasi cadde dalla sedia. "Che c'è?"

Laser, uno dei cloni, era alla porta. Il suo volto esprimeva chiara preoccupazione. "Lo _Standing Tall_ è stato preso. È stato un attacco a sorpresa. Tre dei nostri sono stati uccisi, Dom, Sev e Flash. È appena arrivato il rapporto. Ho pensato che dovesse esserne informato."

"Nave droide o soldati?" Chiese Ariaak. Aveva una brutta sensazione su tutta questa storia.

"Principalmente droidi. Il _Tall_ non ha avuto speranze. Il nostro Zabrak ha colpito ancora."

Ariaak represse un insulto. "A SimTek questo non piacerà."

"Io dico di trovare quel bastardo di un Sith ed ucciderlo." Disse Laser. "Finire quello che Kenobi ha iniziato."

Ariaak tossì. Questo non era esattamente ciò che facevano i Jedi, ma sentire queste parole provenire dalla bocca di Laser era divertente. "Ci abbiamo già provato. Il problema è che lui non è stupido. E Maul può combattere come un demone se provocato."

"Lasciamo che sia Skywalker ad affrontarlo." Disse Laser. "Si vanta sempre delle sue capacità."

 _Be questo sarebbe stato poi_ _crudele_.

"Ti ricordi di quella pirata che catturammo due anni fa?" Ariaak gli chiese subito. Laser annuì. Certamente si ricordavano di quella pirata. Una Nautolana rumorosa e testarda non era qualcosa di facile da dimenticare.

Nemmeno lo era una mente paralizzata dal dolore quale quella del Sith.

"La Nautolana che aveva la pazienza equivalente a quella di un Rancor?" Chiese Laser. "Oh, cavolo, si me la ricordo! Ma non ho idea di dove sia ora. Palpatine aveva ordinato il suo trasferimento. Penso che i direttori erano tutti stanchi di avere a che fare con lei. Se permette posso inviare Jagger oppure Ten per cercarla."

"Allora fallo." Disse Ariaak stancamente. "Potrebbe servirci anche l'aiuto di un pirata."

Il Sith lo riteneva responsabile per la morte della pirata? Oppure era così consumato dalla rabbia da uccidere chiunque incontrasse sul suo cammino?

"Signore?" ora Laser sembrava davvero confuso.

Ariaak fece un gesto dispersivo con la mano. Davvero tutti pensavano che lui fosse un vecchio rimbambito? "Procedi, soldato! Trova Solace Midnight e lasciami guardare in pace il mio Holo-Disco!"

Laser sorrise appena. "Farò del mio meglio, Signore."

Ariaak si sedette nuovamente e ricominciò a studiare. Chaos; quel Sith era strano. Stava assaltando entrambe le navi della Repubblica e dei Separatisti. Nessuno, però, aveva mai detto che quello Zabrak avesse un senso comune. Poi un altro pensiero inondò la mente di Ariaak.

 _Kenobi deve sistemare questo casino._


	6. Complotto

"Il tuo apprendista sta perdendo la testa." Disse calma la figura dell'ologramma.

"È anche il tuo apprendista." Brontolò Dooku. Percepì la sua ira aumentare. Si, Sidious ha avuto la mano pesante su Maul, per farla breve. Maul non apprezzava i metodi di Sidious e tendeva a reagire malamente. "Lui non è più il mio apprendista. Come sai, lo Zabrak non si è dimostrato degno del Grande Piano. Perché dovrei portare avanti un fallimento?"

Sidious ridacchiò. Il suo scuro cappuccio copriva la maggior parte del suo viso, e di questo Dooku ne era profondamente grato. Le sue vesti scure toccavano il pavimento. "Non dovresti. Ma sta prendendo di mira molte navi e deviando i rifornimenti. Dovresti esserne fiero."

"Fiero di un fallimento?" Ringhiò Dooku. Gli era impossibile non notare lo scherno nella voce di Sidious. La figura nell'ologramma produsse un'improvvisa oscurità che si espanse nella stanza, nella camera nella quale ora Dooku si trovava. Sorprendentemente il Signore dei Sith non esponeva nessuno dei suoi trofei nella sua camera speciale. L'holo-proiettore per terra era di prima scelta, ma questo era il suo unico eccesso.

"Perché no?" Chiese Sidious. "Mi ricordo quando lo addestravi tu. Lo Zabrak era migliorato—fino a quando non se ne è andato. Gli hai restituito le sue gambe e salvato da morte certa, ma lui ha fallito nel ripagare la tua gentilezza. Lo hai addirittura aiutato a curare la sua mente distrutta, ancora fragile. È stato torturato su Hive, ma lui lasciò che accadesse. Ha molto in comune con i Sith, anche se si rifiuta di ammetterlo."

Dooku si accigliò. "Non è mai stato un vero Sith. Doveva essere i miei occhi e le mie orecchie, la mia arma se necessario."

"Quindi il tuo schiavo." La voce di Sidious era bassa ed allusiva. La voce di un uomo assorto nei suoi pensieri. I suoi occhi, al contrario, erano oscuri e fieri. "Non gli vanno a genio le regole. Testando, molto testardo."

Ed impulsivo.

L'Imperatore aveva ragione, ma Dooku non era nell'uomo di ammetterlo.

"Ho intenzione di riprendermelo." Disse Dooku cambiando in fretta argomento.

"Oh. Ma davvero?" Sidious aveva stampato sul viso un sorriso maligno.

"È infatuato di una certa pirata. La userò per intrappolarlo. Quel pazzo sarebbe capace di attraversare l'inferno per salvarla, ne sono certo.'

"Non hai mica un debole per le Nautolane dal pessimo carattere?" Ridacchiò Sidious. "Lei era un semplice passatempo, nulla di più. Le droghe di Blirr hanno distrutto quella parte della sua mente."

No, non è vero. Voleva rispondere Dooku, ma tenne la lingua al suo posto. Stava parlando con il suo maestro. Maul credeva di amare la pirata. Catturare le emozioni di Maul e poi distruggerle sarebbe stato un gioco da ragazzi.

"Lui combatterà per la pirata. Ho intenzione di usare un clone per attirarlo. Poi tenere la vera pirata in ostaggio come garanzia. Può averle entrambe, per quanto me ne potrebbe importare." No. Maul distruggerà il clone.

"Oppure semplicemente distruggere completamente il suo spirito." Concluse Sidious. "Blirr era arrivata vicino."

"Lei adottò metodi che non posso utilizzare—non senza delle serie conseguenze." Protestò Dooku.

"Allora ingaggia un cacciatore di taglie!" Ringhiò Sidious. "Sai bene quanto me che Maul non si affida alla Forza, a meno che non è costretto!"

"La paura è un'emozione forte." Disse Dooku. "È più efficace della coercizione, nel suo caso. Lui crea dei legami... come qualcuno di nostra conoscenza, eh, Maestro? Sarà tanto preoccupato di perderla da ubbidire senza domande. E poi... poi avremo la nostra arma!"

Sidious chiuse gli occhi. "Dimentichi quanto egli sia imprevedibile. Nessuno sapeva che era diventato un pirata."

Questa era una sorpresa. Cosa era andato storto nell'estremo addestramento di Maul? Era lo schiavo perfetto—abbastanza potente da portare a termine qualsiasi incarico, abbastanza sottomesso da obbedire agli ordini senza ripensamenti. Poi, qualcosa era andato storto. Forse era Solace Midnight, la quale vita ora apparteneva a lui. Forse era quel dannato Toora Ares. Oppure era stata la combinazione tra la tortura inflittagli da Blirr e l'abbandono.

Dooku sapeva questo—quando Maul avrebbe saputo di Solace, avrebbe cercato di salvarla. A qualunque costo.


	7. Chiacchiere in un Bar

Forse scolarsi un'intera bottiglia di assenzio non era stata una grande idea.

Dopo una settimana il mal di testa non era ancora passato. Non aveva bevuto quella bottiglia col succo di ciliegia in aggiunta, come faceva di solito, e quindi doveva tenerselo.

Maul doveva incontrarsi con Markas e consegnargli le provviste. Solo ad incontrare quel Bothan e la tua giornata era rovinata. Aggiungici i postumi di una sbornia che non vogliono andare via, ed arrivano di sicuro i guai. Maul camminò per le strade di Ashkelon, tenendo d'occhio l'ambiente attorno a se. Indossava solo un impermeabile e dei pantaloni da pilota mercantile. I suoi stivali erano sfregiati e logori, avevano visto molte battaglie. La pelle era macchiata e screpolata, tagliata e mancavano dei pezzi. Ma tenevano ancora, e Maul non aveva tempo per cambiarli con degli stivali nuovi. I nuovi modelli di blaster della repubblica erano ancorati alla sua cintura e la spada da combattimento di Solace era saldamente legata alla sua schiena. Aveva dei buchi alle orecchie fatti con due zanne di lupo, dopo una sfida contro Rat. E li indossava pure, giusto per lo sfizio di averli.

In breve Maul aveva proprio l'aspetto di un.. pirata.

Aprì la porta di un bar con la sua spalla e lanciò una veloce occhiata alla folla. Poi posò gli occhi sui foto-recettori di un altro dannato droide. Maul, che al momento non era in vena di combattere, cercò di superarlo. Quello stupido pezzo di metallo, però, aveva altri piani. Si posizionò proprio di fronte a lui.

"Le sue armi, Signore." Disse monotono.

Maul non era proprio dell'umore giusto. "Spostati, testa di latta!"

"Le sue armi, Signore."

Il potente Zabrak cercò ancora una volta di superare il droide. "Levati di mezzo, o ti faccio saltare in aria. Mi hai sentito?!"

"Le sue armi, Signore."

Ecco qua. Maul diede una veloce occhiata in giro e posò lo sguardo su Markas. Quel Bothan emarginato stava morendo dal ridere. Maul gli fece un gesto intimidatorio. Quando il Bothan lo notò le sue labbra formarono una perfetta "o". poi velocemente assunse l'appropriata espressione per la morte di un caro amico. Non che Markas avesse amici. Il Bothan venderebbe sua madre per un po' di crediti facili e veloci.

"Dannazione, levati dai piedi." Ringhiò Maul. La sua voce era bassa e profonda, i suoi occhi brillavano di odio come quelli di un Sith. "Non ti conviene farmi arrabbiare."

"Le sue armi, Signore."

Fine dei giochi. Con un ruggito animalesco, Maul estrasse la sua spada e la brandì. La spada colpì la testa del droide, mozzandola. La testa cadde dalle spalle e si fermò ai piedi del suo vecchio proprietario. Un Rodiano notò lo sguardo assassino di Maul e corse via. Maul diede un ultimo ruggito, rinfoderò la sua spada e si avviò verso il tavolo di Markas.

"Bastardo." Si appoggiò al tavolo osservando il peloso Bothan. Markas non indossava nulla oltre che la sua pelliccia. Come Maul, aveva un atteggiamento piuttosto ostile verso i vestiti. Diversamente da Maul, poteva andarsene in giro nudo. Se Maul ci avesse provato, sarebbe stato gettato nella prigione più vicina. "Tu sapevi che sarebbe successo."

"Mi dichiaro colpevole." Markas ribatté. "Prego, siediti."

Maul non era dell'umore giusto per sentirsi dire 'prego, siediti', ma lo fece comunque. E lo fece anche con circospezione. "Hai intenzione di starmi a sentire questa volta? O devo ripetere ciò che ho appena fatto?"

"Vedi di calmarti!" Markas guaì. Fece un sorso del liquore del locale per calmarsi. Grazie al forte metabolismo di Maul, poteva bere praticamente di tutto. Questo sempre se si manteneva a livelli tollerabili. "Cavolo, ma che hai nella testa?"

"Assenzio." Maul si limitò a dire. Almeno non era il Whiskey Correlliano. Non poteva nemmeno sentire l'odore di quella roba senza pensare a lei.

"Ah. Ecco cosa. Allora cosa mi porti questa volta? Armi? Bombe? Vodka?" Markas gettò la testa all'indietro e rise. Il Bothan pensava di essere un grande comico. Maul no. In ogni caso, Markas non aveva contatti con Il Sole Nero e Maul aveva già abbastanza persone contro senza includere Xizor nella lista, anche.

"Ci sei vicino." Sorrise Maul. "Prova GAR blaster, assenzio, detonatori termici, parti di droidi, parti di ricambio per speeder, kit medici, quei nuovi comm appena inventati... Oh! E robe che tengo per me."

Il capitano della Standing Tall non sapeva nemmeno cosa avrebbe avuto.

"Dannazione, Tak." Disse Markas. "Mi stai prendendo in giro?"

"Ti ho mai mentito?" chiese Maul piatto. Be, praticamente non lo aveva mai fatto, tranne per il suo vero nome. Ma Tak Mahler era un uomo, intero. Non era danneggiato dalla tortura. Tak Mahler era un pirata di discreto successo, non un ex-Sith. "Tu mi hai mentito Markas. Ma io non ti direi bugie."

"Fatti passare la sbronza." Lo avvisò Markas. "Sai che ti dico. Ti do duecento per tutto il malloppo."

Maul stava già contando i soldi nella sua testa. L'offerta di Markas non bastava nemmeno per la metà. "Vale tre milioni di crediti." Disse freddo Maul. "E questo è quanto voglio. Altrimenti, lo venderò la mercato e ci guadagno il doppio, con la guerra in corso. Non ho nemmeno problemi a rivolgermi a Jabba."

La Guerra dei Cloni è stata una fortuna per il traffico d'armi.

"Okay." Disse Markas, dando un'occhiata ad uno dei blaster di Maul. Quello che era apparso così dal nulla nella mano dello Zabrak. "Sono tre milioni per tutto o tre milioni per tutto meno la tua parte? E poi cosa sarebbe? Altro assenzio?"

"No." La risposta che diede Maul era risoluta e decisiva. "Ho imparato la mia cavolo di lezione su quello."

"Tu? Che impari una lezione?" Markas rise. Il Bothan scosse allegramente la testa. "L'ultima volta che lo hai detto, hai provato quel allucinogeno di Falleen e sei stato lapidato!"

"Il che era un errore in buona fede." Ribatté Maul. Le sue labbra formarono un lieve sorriso mentre ricordava quell'incidente. Di solito Maul non sorrideva, ma i bei ricordi non gli facevano male. Non come i flashback. Parlare con Markas suscitò qualcosa in Maul. Forse era il fatto che Markas era (per lo più) schietto con lui. Markas non voleva uno schiavo. "Entrambi Nema e io non sapevamo cosa fosse."

E quella era anche la pura verità. Dai a due giovani uomini una bottiglia e quelli se la bevono. Specialmente se questi individui erano pirati. Ancora di più se i membri più anziani dell'equipaggio dicevano di non farlo. Quella era anche stata una grande notte. Un grande Zabrak ed un grande Cathar.

Ora esisteva la ricetta per i disastri.

"Sul serio, Tak. Cos'è che vuoi così tanto?" Il Bothan lanciò un'occhiata a Maul. Poi shock si manifestò nei suoi occhi. "Ti stai drogando?"

"No!" Maul cercò di reprimere un urlo. Ha visto con i suoi occhi come quella roba distrugge la vita di qualcuno. Il fratello di Skadiki Blirr ne era un esempio lampante. "Perché diavolo lo pensi?"

"Hey, pronto, ti sei fissato su un cargo. Il che non succede mai. Un cargo che vale anche un sacco di crediti. Quello mi suona tanto di dipendenza da droga!" Markas fece un gesto che stava a significare 'wow, sei proprio stupido'. "E non hai intenzione di dirmi che cos'è?"

Be, come poteva dire Maul che aveva trovato dei cristalli per spadelaser? Nemmeno il capitano sapeva che cosa aveva. Quello stupido li aveva usati per formare un arcobaleno nella sua cabina. Con i Jedi nella condizione in cui si trovavano al momento, trovare un set di tre cristalli di kyber era estremamente raro.

"Di certo, è da tanto tempo che li sto cercando." Disse finalmente Maul. "Che tu ci creda o no, sono dei cristalli. Ce ne sono tre. Non ho intenzione di venderteli, nessuno."

"No, va bene." Disse subito Markas. Sembrò un po perso. "Teniamoci in contatto, fratello."

Questo Maul poteva farlo. Non aveva nemmeno avuto bisogno della Forza. Un ricordo gli balenò davanti agli occhi.

"Tak." Lei mise le mani sulle sue spalle. "Non sprecare così la tua vita."

Lui si allontanò da lei. Vergogna nella sua anima. Lui non è degno di questo. Solace merita una persona migliore, qualcuno degno di lei. Lui, Maul, è danneggiato, distrutto. Lui meritava solo la morte.

Lui ha fallito, deluso il suo maestro. Deluso tutti.

"Sei un uomo libero ora." Disse lei in tono supplichevole.

Maul semplicemente distolse lo sguardo. Lui era una misera forma di vita.

"Hey! Galassia chiama Tak!" Esclamò Markas. Diede una pacca in testa allo Zabrak. "Amico, dove eri finito!"

"Brutti ricordi." Disse Maul automaticamente. "Sono contento di aver ucciso Blirr. Il mio unico rimpianto e che non ho fatto soffrire quella cagna come lei ha fatto soffrire me. Solace... ha aiutato." Solace era la sua unica ancora di salvezza allora. Lei era riuscita a non farlo impazzire. Lui poteva essere stato uno schiavo in frantumi, oppure uno spietato maniaco, ma Solace era rimasta con lui.

"Chi è Solace?" Chiese Markas ingenuamente. "La tua ragazza?" Maul non rispose. "Una cara amica?" Ancora Maul non rispose. Verbalmente. Semplicemente sbatté le dita sul tavolo e strinse i denti. "Era solo una botta e via o qualcos'altro?"

"No!" Espose Maul. "Lei era la mia e unica, dannato Bothan! Ed è morta! Morta. È stata uccisa da un maledetto Jedi ed io non ho potuto fare nulla per impedirlo!" Abbassò la testa verso il petto e la sua voce tremò. "Lei è stata uccisa per essere una pirata. È stato un omicidio e lei è morta tra le mie braccia. Solace non era una prostituta, Bothan." La voce di Maul divenne straziata e addolorata, i suoi occhi lacrimanti brillavano. "Lei è rimasta con me quando gli altri erano scappati via. Ed è morta tra le mie braccia. Ho visto la vita lasciare i suoi occhi."

"Diamine, Tak." Sospirò Markas. "Non ne avevo idea." Il Bothan timidamente si avvicinò a Maul e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

"Solace è territorio proibito." Ringhiò Maul. "Puoi chiedermi dell'inferno che ho passato su Hive e farò il possibile per raccontarti la storia. Ma non Solace."

Alcune cicatrici erano troppo nuove, troppo profonde.

"Tieni duro." Lo avvisò Markas. "Hai già distrutto un droide. Adesso hai appena perso la calma. La gente può pensare che non stai bene con la testa."

Per la verità Maul in passato è impazzito, quindi sapeva di cosa stasse parlando Markas. E sta volta non c'era Solace a tirarlo fuori. Interpretare un pirata era l'opzione migliore.

"Come ti pare." Disse Maul.

"Lo sai." Disse lentamente Markas. "Sei molto diverso."

Maul non rispose. Semplicemente prese un pezzo non identificabile di carne e iniziò a mangiare. Sentiva come se la sua testa stesse per esplodere. Voleva gridare, o prendere delle pillole. Di solito, i flashback mandavano via il dolore. Però non questa volta.

Poi la percepì attraverso la Forza. Solace era viva, ma debole. Gli ci vollero alcuni secondi per riprendersi. Quando ci riuscì, era come se fosse stato colpito in testa da un Mandaloriano.

Solace è ancora viva.

"Tak! Mi hai lasciato di nuovo!" Questa volta Markas schiaffeggiò Maul. Stava scuotendo avanti ed indietro la sua testa piena di corna, lamentandosi silenziosamente dal dolore. La testa dello Zabrak istantaneamente su alzò quando ritornò alla realtà.

Lei è ancora viva.

"Amico, stai bene?" Markas era seriamente preoccupato. "Quelli erano due flash in meno di dieci minuti. Devi vedere un dottore per dare un'occhiata a quella tua testa."

"Sto bene." Mentì Maul. "Non ho bisogno di un dottore, sono solo i postumi dell'assenzio."

Solace è ancora viva. Ed ha bisogno di me.

"Si, certo." Markas fece un altro sorso dalla sua bottiglia di birra. O qualunque roba servissero in questo bar.

"Conosci qualche bravo cacciatore di taglie?" Maul sentì la sua stessa voce chiedere. Si sentì male mentre chiedeva questo. Era stato un cacciatore di taglie a portare i Jedi da lui e Solace. Ed uno di loro la aveva uccisa. Ma se uno lo aiutava a salvare la vita di Solace...

"Si. Una certa Artemis Strider. Zabrak come te. Non accetta un no come risposta." Markas prese il suo comm e mandò le informazioni necessarie a Maul. Mise a posto il suo comm e si servì alla tavolata della carne. Questo posto serviva solo una cosa -- un certo tipo di carne. Maul non sapeva quale e non aveva alcuna intenzione di chiedere. Alcune cose era meglio non saperle. "È pure una tipa strana. Ha anche una cavolo di balestra."

Maul gettò la sua spada da combattimento, con tanto di fodero e cintura, sul tavolo. Ed era tutto. Lo Zabrak afferrò un grande pezzo di carne e lo mise in bocca. Le buone maniere potevano aspettare. Solace sarebbe rimasta sconcertata se avesse visto gli stivali sul tavolo ed il sugo della carne sgocciolargli dal mento.

Ma poi, stavano parlando della stessa pirata che aveva detto di voler leccargli il sudore di dosso. Lei non aveva diritto di parola.

"Domani prenderò il cargo verso mezzogiorno." Replicò Markas. "Sono tre milioni?"

"Tre milioni."

"Dannazione, sei testardo." Markas iniziò a ridere.

Maul rise anche lui ed afferrò la sua birra. "Si, lo so."


	8. Si Comincia

"Sai qual è la tua missione?" Chiese Dooku. Lui girò intorno al clone Nautolano, valutando il suo aspetto. Cicatrici macchiavano la sua pelle - increspando quella pelle un tempo liscia. Le sue spalle erano state bruciate da proiettili laser e guastate da colpi di spade. Il corpo blu elettrico pieno di tatuaggi, di quel dannato Ares, coprivano la sua intera persona. Uno dei suoi lekku, uno di quelli anteriori, era stato tagliato alla radice. Ricordava vagamente la splendida donna che era stata un tempo. Il clone rimase pietrificata, osservandolo con occhi lucidi. Un brivido invase il suo corpo nudo. Dooku non provava nulla mentre la guardava. Aveva da lungo cauterizzato quella parte di se stesso. Il suo maledetto apprendista, invece, no.

Ed è per questo che adesso ci troviamo in questo disastro. Quel bastardo non poteva proprio tenere al loro posto i suoi pantaloni, no.

"Si, Maestro." Lei rispose in una voce cupa e straziata. Dooku era rimasto impressionato mentre la osservava. Eccetto per i suoi occhi rivolti verso il basso in segno di sottomissione, lei era Solace Midnight.

Il suo contatto aveva fatto un ottimo lavoro.

"Illuminami." Ordinò calmo. Dooku sollevò con la Forza i vestiti della vera pirata e li spinse verso il clone. Il clone dell'età di tre settimane non si mosse quando i vestiti atterrarono ai suoi piedi. Benché lei fosse giovane, era abituata alle sue dimostrazioni. Lei non sarebbe durata a lungo, stando alle parole di Terenti, ma sarebbe durata abbastanza a lungo.

"Ho il compito di sedurre quello conosciuto come Darth Maul." Incominciò lei. "E riportarlo a Mustafar. Da lì lo consegnerò a te così che possa ricevere la giusta punizione. Devo prendermi tutto il tempo possibile ed assicurarmi che lui segua i tuoi ordini."

Il volto di Dooku si contorse in un sorriso. Ovviamente, la punizione sarebbe stata fatale per il clone. Distruggere lo spirito ribelle dello Zabrak sarebbe stato delizioso. Quel bastardo gli aveva causato troppi problemi... "Bene. Molto bene. E ricorda - lui non deve sospettare di nulla."

Altrimenti, andrà tutto a monte, in un attimo.

Se i ricordi della pirata erano veri, le sarebbe bastata solo qualche innocua carezza per schiavizzarlo al suo volere. Tutto quello che voleva quel povero pazzo era il conforto. Lui era un Sith! Il compito di Maul era quello di servire il suo Maestro, e non quello di dormire con una prostituta pirata!

"Si, Maestro." Il clone chinò vicino ai vestiti della pirata e:li osservò. Da quanto poteva capire, Solace Midnight preferiva colori vivaci ed appariscenti e motivi tribali. Il clone lasciò i lacci delle lunghe magliette scollate sciolti, proprio come un tempo faceva anche la pirata. "Maestro, perché Maul è sottomesso ad una pirata?"

"Lui è debole, un idiota." Replicò Dooku. Non rivolse nemmeno una veloce occhiata ai muri di acciaio che circondavano l'avamposto di Mustafar. "Un debole sciocco. E questo è inaccettaile."


	9. Incontro il Cacciatore di Taglie

Almeno la testa non gli faceva male per colpa dell'assenzio.

Maul diede un'occhiata al mucchio di componenti di spada laser sul suo letto e imprecò visibilmente. Se voleva dormire su qualcosa che non fosse stato il pavimento, avrebbe dovuto ordinare quel macello oppure costruire le sue spade. Aveva già fatto qualcosa di simile in passato, solo con schemi speciali ed una miriade di strumenti. Questa volta, tutto quello che Maul aveva a disposizione erano solo alcuni pezzi chiave, ed i suoi attrezzi speciali che utilizzava per lavorare sul reattore dello Scimitar, e la pistola di saldatura. Stava addirittura usando cristalli Jedi di seconda mano. Per forza dovevano essere cristalli Jedi, dato che tutti quelli dei Sith erano andati distrutti.

Il suo comunicatore squillò e lo Zabrak automaticamente lo prese in mano. Solo due persone possedevano il suo numero privato ed una di queste era stata ritenuta morta fino a ieri. "Markas, figlio di puttana! Spero per te che sia qualcosa di importante altrimenti ti sgozzo!"

"Se è questo il modo in cui saluti i tuoi amici, non immagino come accogli i tuoi nemici." Disse una voce soave e femminile dall'altro capo del comunic.

"Cazzo." Mormorò. "Scusa per quello. Posso chiederti chi sei?"

"Quindi tu sei Tak Mahler." La voce era molto dolce ma roca, anche seducente se non eri un certo Sith. E lei ignorò completamente la domanda.

Maul inarcò la testa all'indietro. Perché? Perché questo succedeva sempre a lui? Fredda ed oscura, a che stava giocando?

"Hai avuto questo numero da Markas?" Chiese Maul. Senza aspettarselo, tremò quando sentì la sua voce. Aveva speso fin troppo tempo con gli scarti della società. E, se Maul voleva proprio essere onesto con se stesso, avrebbe detto che lui era ancora peggio di loro. La vita di un Sith valeva ancora meno di quella dello schiavo più insignificante di Kessel.

Finirò con l'uccidere quel Bothan.

"Si." Replicò lei. "Ha anche detto che eri molto... vicino a questa tua conoscenza."

Non sai nemmeno la metà, cacciatore.

"Sei ad Ashkelon?" Chiese lui. Maul sospirò e con la Forza gettò tutta la pila di componenti in uno scatolo. Non era esattamente il miglior modo di trattare la sua nuova arma, ma Maul aveva fretta. Mise anche online il vivavoce della nave. Lo Zabrak doveva preparare la sua Scimitar per il prossimo viaggio. Era un Firespray altamente modificato, con componenti di utilizzo militare. Maul aveva trovato questi elementi, di tutti i posti esistenti, in un mercato su Vesta. Li aveva visti in una carriola e aveva preso la coppia per sei crediti.

Come erano finiti lì era un mistero che Maul non aveva interesse nel risolvere.

Comunque, la nave aveva una grande capacità di trasporto, per le sue dimensioni. Ora, aveva delle cabine per l'equipaggio che erano buchi (la cabina del capitano era una scatola), ma le sue armi non erano seconde a nessuno. Maul non l'avrebbe cambiata nemmeno con un Destroyer per molto tempo, ma poteva assumere carghi pesanti come se fossero nulla.

"Sto sulla piattaforma di carico adesso." Disse Maul come promemoria. "Cercando di smaltire quella merda che abbiamo bevuto Markas ed io la scorsa notte."

Il che era una bugia totale (aveva preso solo del vino leggero), ma a Maul piaceva essere sottovalutato.

"Io sono in orbita attorno a Naboo." Disse la cacciatrice. "E mi chiamo Strider. Un nostro amico comune si è scontrato con un Comandante Separatista."

"Neomidian?" Maul aveva già una vaga idea di chi potesse essere. E non sarebbe stata nemmeno la prima volta. Questa, però, era la prima volta che qualcuno se ne importava.

"Si. E ho l'ordine di uccidere. Potrebbe volerci un po'. Ma hai un database di profili, così posso effettuare un esame preliminare?"

Okay, ci siamo.

Solace, sto arrivando.

"La Nautolana che sto cercando si chiama Solace Midnight. Ha circa ventisei anni, un po' più bassa della norma, ed uno dei suoi lekku è caduto in seguito ad una battaglia. Ha i tatuaggi della War Bird. Ha un piercing sulla parte superiore del suo orecchio sinistro, con un rubino. Le sue spalle sono ricoperte di cicatrici." Sospirò Maul, mentre i ricordi gli balzavano agli occhi. Riuscì a non pensarci, ma difficilmente. Il suo respiro si fece intenso ed affannoso. Forse Markas aveva ragione. Aveva bisogno di una visita psichiatrica.

"Proprio ora. Farò il possibile. Quanto è pirata questa pirata?" Chiese Strider. Strider era un'alleata di convenienza, nulla di più.

Maul mantenne la sua espressione attentamente neutrale. Persone abituate a parlare attraverso un comunic potevano sentire le espressioni degli altri attraverso la voce. La sua abilità di controllare le sue espressioni lo rendeva anche dannatamente difficile da identificare. "Pirata più degli altri, in più è anche la mia partner."

Non proprio. Amante, l'altra metà della mia anima, anche se danneggiata come è.

"Questa Midnight ha sciolto un qualche contratto?" Chiese Strider. Era veramente curiosa, non cercava di ferirlo. Era un grande cambiamento.

No, l'ho abbandonata alla mercé della Repubblica.

"La Repubblica l'ha catturata." Disse Maul cauto. Odiava mentire, lo aveva già fatto troppe volte durante la sua vita, ma Strider era un'identità sconosciuta. Almeno, solo alcune delle sue parole erano verità. Tralasciò la parte in cui l'aveva protetta fino a quando lo scudo di Forza ha ceduto, fino a quando il suo corpo danneggiato non poteva sopportare altri colpi di blaster. Solace era il suo bilanciamento, la speranza che lui poteva essere più di un semplice schiavo sensibile alla Forza.

"Ouch. Vedo cosa riesco a fare." Replicò Strider. La sua voce si affievolì in un seducente bisbiglio. "Allora, voi due quanto siete intimi?"

Voleva tanto scaraventare il comm fuori dalla sua camera, voleva dare la caccia a questa Strider, ed ucciderla. "Intimi abbastanza da scartarti quando il mio senso comune mi dirà che Solace invece è morta."

E quello era il punto. Maul non era sicuro se poteva fisicamente affrontare qualcuno in quel momento.

"Capisco." La voce di Strider ritornò ai suoi normali livelli. "Farò solo il necessario."

"Bene." Replicò Maul. "Mahler chiudo." Terminò il collegamento e sprecò pochi preziosi momenti per pianificare la lenta, agonizzante e dolorosa morte di Markas.

Dare il mio numero ad un cacciatore di taglie, perché no? E sai che mi ci è voluto molto tempo per darti il mio numero!

Maul, di natura, era una persona molto riservata. Ma valorizzava anche la libertà, ancora di più dei cittadini della Repubblica. La sua l'ha conquistata con perdita di sangue, lacrime e dolore. Ogni respiro di aria fresca è stato il prezzo della sua tortura. Ogni volta che scappava, l'inferno ritornava. Maul poteva scegliere la sua vita libera. E lui valorizzava quella sulla vita stessa.

Osservò i componenti nella scatola con circospezione. Voleva fare una spada anche per Solace, oppure no? Già era brava nell'arte della spada; il suo spadone lo provava, quindi lei aveva già le informazioni base. Le spade laser non sarebbero state difficili da maneggiare per lei, giusto? Poi però, l'allenamento di Maul poteva benissimo essere definito come tortura. Non avrebbe mai ferito Solace in quel modo. Dopo alcuni momenti di indecisione, Maul decise che le avrebbe insegnato le basi e vedere come andava da lì. Avrebbe oltrepassato il limite una volta la.

Be, in fondo gli servivano tutti e tre i cristalli.

Maul diede un'occhiata alle future due lame gemelle. Erano comparse fin troppe notti nei suoi sogni, e, dato che Maul voleva vedere il lato positivo, lo stava considerando come un segno del destino, invece dell'imminente sorte avversa. Con la Forza attirò a se lo scatolo e frugò dentro, tra i vari pezzi. Impianto elettrico? Apposto. Involucro per la spada di Solace? Apposto. Sorgente? Apposto. Cristalli? Controllati già tre volte... Due dei suddetti cristalli erano senza dubbio gemelli, quindi li avrebbe usati lui. Non aveva idea di che cosa avrebbe utilizzato lui come involucro, però. Maul preferiva che le sue spade fossero gemelle, con un meccanismo di unione alle estremità, ma non era molto puntiglioso.

Quindi dove poteva trovare le materie prime per il suo involucro? Aveva già quello per la spada di Solace, ma non quelli per le sue. Maul decise di andare ancora una volta ad Ashkelon e vedere come avrebbe lavorato la sua fantasia là. La gente del posto già lo riteneva pazzo, così poteva benissimo fare quello che voleva senza che nessuno se ne facesse un problema. Molto. Maul sapeva che la spada di Solace avrebbe dovuto avere un pulsante di attivazione. Lei non possedeva la Forza. Maul, che era leggermente pigro al momento, decise che avrebbe costruito le sue allo stesso modo.

La prima volta, quel bastardo del suo maestro aveva controllato l'intero processo. Questa volta, Maul era da solo. Queste tre spade sarebbero state un riflesso del suo essere. Un vero riflesso, non la versione deformata di Dooku.

Le spade di un uomo libero, e non di uno schiavo.

Maul sarebbe rimasto su Ashkelon per alcuni giorni. Avrebbe sfruttato l'opportunità per lavorare ad entrambe le spade. Strider non avrebbe rappresentato un problema fino al momento in cui non avrebbe messo piede sulla sua nave. La spada di Solace, ovviamente, sarebbe stata la prima ad essere completata. Lavorare su una singola era più facile che occuparsi di due gemelle.

Almeno non aveva faccende opprimenti di cui si doveva preoccupare al momento. Maul non aveva nessuna agenda, nessun maestro che lo minacciava di punirlo se non eseguiva gli ordini. L'orrore della tortura non occupava più i suoi pensieri.

Maul represse la sua brutta sensazione dove doveva rimanere. Non era Strider il problema. Non poteva essere lei; lui non la conosceva, porco bantha!

Ma quella sensazione ancora c'era, che si insinuava nel profondo del suo essere. Lo stesso posto che lui non visitava, se poteva impedirlo. Maul percepì questa sensazione dal giorno in cui perse Solace e la prima volta che Blirr lo possedette.


	10. Strider

Strider ridusse i suoi occhi color ambra a due piccole fessure, mentre studiava il Devaraniano attraverso il suo binocolo. La sua pelle rossa era ricoperta di sudore, i suoi corni spezzati e ricoperti di bruciature di blaster. Strider era una Zabrak e la sua pelle gialla era ricoperta di tatuaggi. La sua preda, Pakiti Nyota, non era l'unica al quale stava dando la caccia. Comunque, c'era una considerevole taglia sulla testa del Devaraniano, per questo gli stava dando la caccia. Il contratto stipulava di dover catturare, e non uccidere, ma Strider era ben nota proprio per avere la mano pesante.

Questa era una delle varie ragioni per la quale era stata scelta per i suoi altri lavori.

Pakiti si stava facendo strada tra le navi, cercando di trovare il suo piccolo e decrepito trasporto. Mai una volta alzò lo sguardo, non dove Strider si stava nascondendo, le travi. I suoi occhi erano colmi di terrore quando scivolò in una pozza di olio combustibile. Era una preda facile. L'uomo stava correndo per la sua nave, non si stava nascondendo negli antri della città. Strider sorrise malvagiamente. Non c'era più umorismo in lei, non più. Lei lo aveva cauterizzato, tempo fa. Artemis Strider era una predatrice, sempre con le pistole in mano in cerca delle sue prede.

Era ormai tempo di giocare con il suo cibo.

Lei apparse proprio davanti al portello del trasportatore. "Boo."

La sottile oscurità rendeva il suo aspetto demoniaco ancora più in risalto. I suoi occhi si inondarono di un fuoco vivo. La balestra che sorreggeva nei suoi avambracci era forte e mortale. La punta di un rosso acceso.

Pakiti indietreggiò, il terrore sul suo volto così divertente. Gli Zabrak da sempre sembravano un po' demoniaci, ma Strider era peggio di molti. Lei era ricoperta di cicatrici, ma uno dei suoi corni era caduto. Una lunga e sottile cicatrice partiva da sotto l'occhio e le arrivava al mento. Nyota cadde all'indietro atterrando sul suo di dietro. L'uomo si alzò e cercò di raggiungere il suo blaster. Strider si mise a ridere, fredda come il vento galattico. Lei poteva caricare e ricaricare prima che lui riuscisse a sbattere gli occhi.

"Tu chi sei, puttana?" Gemette lui. Pakiti tremava; ombre trovarono posto sul suo volto. L'aria era impregnata del forte odore di sudore, opprimente, e colmo di detriti di asteroidi. Alcune navi stavano per partire, ma nessuna era vicina. Pakiti era bello che morto. Strider lo osservò attentamente, gli insulti le scivolavano addosso come acqua. Quando eri un cacciatore di taglie, venivi preso a parole regolarmente. E lei era stata chiamata peggio di puttana. Il fuoco nei suoi occhi aumentò. Nyota non avrebbe portato divertimento alcuno, ed era una cattiva idea sprecare la tua preda. Non era divertente. Ma lo Zabrak amico di Markas...

Lui si che sarebbe stato un divertimento. Tak Mahler era bello, in un certo triste, e cuccioloso senso. Lei poteva accettare un no come risposta, Strider non era Blirr, ma sarebbe stato difficile tenere le mani al suo posto.

"Il tuo peggiore incubo." Ringhiò Strider. Amava vedere la sua preda in questo modo, così terrorizzata e nel suo potere.

Nyota si voltò. "Merda!" Imprecò e corse via, disperato per una via d'uscita.

Se riesce a raggiungere la città...

Strider si risparmiò altre parole e lo inseguì. Pakiti si infilò in un cunicolo sgattaiolando via. Le labbra di Strider si contrassero in una smorfia. Lui pagherebbe per quello. Strider non aveva nessun problema con la tortura se era necessaria. Però se la stavi facendo solo perché volevi farla? Quello era sbagliato. Ma non se avevi bisogno di informazioni utili.

Lei lo inseguì, muovendosi velocemente. Lei svoltò un angolo e quasi non sbatté la testa contro un'asta appesa. Lei lo scansò ed ascoltò. Lui stava correndo disperatamente, cercando di sfuggire a quel macello. Lei lasciò il suo rifugio e si diresse verso il tetto di un edificio, mantenendo Nyota nella sua visuale. La Zabrak colpì una grata oltre il bordo. Che atterrò davanti a lui, facendolo cadere. Urlò debolmente e si rialzò.

"Lasciami in pace!" Urlò lui. "Lasciami stare!"

"Quando l'Inferno diventerà di ghiaccio!" Ringhiò Strider. Lei scese sfruttando una colonna. La donna aveva la sua balestra pronta. Nyota aveva il fiatone. Strider stava aspettando paziente. Lui era venuto da lei. Strider sapeva come giocare. Attirare la preda da te, quindi premere il grilletto. Nyota stava disperatamente rovistando, cercava di trovare un'arma migliore del suo blaster. Strider si concesse un lieve sorriso.

Sarebbe stato divertente. Strider aveva a disposizione varie ore per uccidere prima di andare alla ricerca dei Neomidiani. Quei due sarebbero stati un lavoretto facile per un cacciatore del suo calibro.

Strider sprecò un colpo di blaster che andò a conficcarsi nella spalla del Devaraniano. Nyota rovistò ancora più urgentemente. Inciampò a capofitto e cadde nel condotto di slittamento. Urlò dal dolore, forse un osso rotto. Quello andava bene. Strider non aveva intenzione di trattarlo bene, neanche un po'. E comunque, Hofu avrebbe fatto di peggio. Strider si buttò giù anche lei. Una pallottola laser per poco non la colpì in testa. Strider iniziò ad accusare e si ritrasse. Il metallo sfregiato e snocciolate del pozzo era ancora caldo dall'ultimo cargo che era decollato. Le classe Crescent andavano bene, ma Strider preferiva la sua classe Sentinel. Riuscì ad identificare il tipo e la classe delle navi che partivano. Era una cosa da cacciatore di taglie. L'attenzione ai dettagli l'aveva fatta rimanere viva tanto al lungo.

Nyota si mise in piedi. Teneva un blaster in mano, e lo puntava dritto alla sua testa. "Stai indietro, dannata feccia spaziale!"

"E perché dovrei farlo?" Chiese Strider. Si appoggiò ad una ringhiera di metallo, imprecando per la bruciatura che le causò il metallo bollente sulla pelle. Il suo blaster penzolava dalla sua cintura, solo aspettando di essere usato. Il metallo era bollente al tocco. I fumi di scarto delle navi le stavano facendo lacrimare gli occhi. Per Nyota, che era nel bel mezzo della fossa, doveva essere ancora peggio. Strider sganciò il suo blaster dalla cintura e mirò alla spalla di Nyota. Una semplice ferita, nulla di più. Era già ferito, non aveva intenzione di aggravare la sua situazione.

Quello è il compito di Hofu.

"Lasciami in pace! Lasciami andare!"

"Stai zitto, cazzo!" Ringhiò Strider. Sparò inavvertitamente un solo colpo, di livello basso. Nyota scelse quel momento per avvicinarsi scattante. Il colpo lo prese in pieno petto. Cadde allindietro, sangue fuori usciva dalla ferita. Luminose chiazze di sangue macchiavano il pavimento metallico. Nyota cadde in un pozza del suo stesso sangue, la sua pelle bruciava sul pavimento bollente. La puzza di sangue bruciato invase l'aria, insieme a quella di carne arrostita.

Non c'era polso nel collo esposto del Devaranian. Giaceva immobile, il corpo in una posizione innaturale. Il metallo era più caldo in quel punto, e lei poteva sentire il calore attraverso le suole dei suoi stivali.

Nyota era morto.

"Oh, merda." Bisbigliò Strider. Il contratto specificava vivo. Lei lo aveva ucciso, perdendo quindi una grande somma di crediti. Addirittura poteva anche perdere la possibilità di possedere Maul. "Oh, porco bantha. E adesso questo come lo spiego?"

Strider aveva un corpo morto ed arrostito di cui occuparsi. Duecento chili Devaraniani sarebbero stati una spina nel fianco.

Prese il corpo per la braccia ed iniziò a sollevarlo. Quasi non le cadde il corpo di sotto quando senti dei pesanti passi avvicinarsi. Strider si irrigidì ed estrasse il suo blaster. La balestra non l'avrebbe aiutata molto in un scontro in quel momento. La situazione sarebbe diventata spiacevole.

"Strider?"

Il Capitano Hofu della fazione Separatista, colui che aveva ordinato entrambe le taglie.

"Capitano." Strider annuì ed alzò la testa. "C'è una spiegazione per questo?" La donna mantenne il suo blaster alto verso l'uomo. Lei non si fidava di lui, e non le piaceva neanche un po'. Hofu aveva rifiutato i suoi progressi. Molteplici volte. E quello semplicemente non era giusto. Solo una volta, per vedere come andava. Hofu, però, prendeva in giro come fosse uno dei migliori cacciatori.

"Si. Mi chiedevo se tu avessi preso Nyota." Si abbassò al livello di Strider. "Non importa. La mia unica domanda è perché c'è profumo di fast food nell'aria? E perché lui è morto?!"

Strider trascinò il corpo fuori dalla pozza di sangue. Il lato bruciato del corpo ora era esposto all'aria, ancora fumante. "Si è mosso. Stavo mirando alla spalla, ma ha scelto proprio quel momento per avvicinarsi. Ed una nave è appena partita. Sai quanto caldo può diventare quel metallo?"

"Dannazione, Strider!" Ringhiò Hofu. "Tyranus aveva detto che non avevi la mano leggera. Chiaramente non scherzava. Sei sicura di poter controllare l'apprendista?"

Ombre danzavano sui muri della piattaforma di atterraggio. Il porto di Naboo era freddo ma bello. Il calore non veniva trattenuto. I piloni, i montanti e le travi esposte erano ricoperti di ragnatele e rivestiti di polvere. I tubi lucidi riflettevano una luce bassa e tremolante. Le ragnatele penzolavano su di loro la soffitto come fossero pezzi di pizzo strappato.

Strider sospirò. "So che posso farcela, Hofu. Lui è facile. Un maschio come lui? Si è lanciato su una come Solace. Lei gli ha dato un pizzico di dolore. Non facendolo mai andare via."

"Io non ne sarei così sicuro." Protestò Hofu. "Lei è molto affezionata. Ma non è questo il mio compito. I nostri amici Neomidiani adesso sono nei Livelli Inferiori, stanno vincendo una fortuna con le scommesse al mercato."

Strider poté sentire le sua labbra contrarsi. Lei poteva essere anche una Cacciatrice di Taglie, ma anche lei aveva i suoi principi. La Zabrak mise al suo posto il blaster e colpì il corpo morto del Devaranian. "Ci pensi tu a quel pezzo di merda. Io uccido gli altri due nei Livelli Inferiori."

"Con piacere." Hofu sospirò. "Ma fai attenzione intorno a quel Sith."

Lei si voltò e non si accorse del timido sorriso sul volto di Hofu. Tutto stava procedendo come avevano previsto. Ma c'era ancora qualcosa che preoccupava Ierus Hofu. Strider era adatta a controllare Maul? Lui richiedeva una mano leggera; il trattamento di Sidious aveva rivelato tanto.

Hofu tra l'altro sapeva che Strider sarebbe arrivata dalla sua preda.

A qualunque costo.


	11. Solace in Catene

Solace Midnight voleva urlare.

Prima era stata imprigionata su Kamino. Poi era stata trascinata qua, chiusa a chiave in questo dannato mondo di color ambra. I Nautolani non erano una razza che perdonava facilmente, e Solace stava per esplodere dalla rabbia che provava. C'era un clone, con le sue sembianze, e stava indossando i suoi cavolo di vestiti. Solace aveva anche visto lo sguardo fiero dei soldati che lo avevano scortato. Solace non aveva il tipo di corpo che poteva essere considerato attraente (sinuosa e snella invece di tette e sedere grandi), quindi era un po' offesa.

Ma dopo tutto, si trovavano su Mustafar. I guadagni dovevano essere molto sottili.

Quel clone era Solace, fino all'ultimo tatuaggio e cicatrice di battaglia. Anche il lekku monco sembrava essere proprio il suo.

Tutto questo solo per catturare Tak? Aveva detto di avere molti nemici, ma non si aspettava nemici come loro. Lo Zabrak era un pirata di successo, ma non era forte come la stampa lo descriveva. Lui urlava nel sonno dai suoi incubi ed i flashback lo colpivano come una tonnellata di mattoni. Tak Mahler era un uomo ferito.

Lei aveva visto colui che si considerava il Maestro di Tak. Personalmente, Solace lo vedeva come un carico intero di merda di bantha. Prima di tutto, tutti i pirati erano indipendenti. Secondo, Tak era stato incatenato su Hive. Non su Mustafar. Ma per qualche motivo, Solace voleva tagliare la gola di quel umano. Normalmente ci voleva molto per farti odiare da una come Solace, ma lui aveva spinto tutti i bottoni sbagliati. Per qualche altra ragione, Solace iniziò a ricordare il modo in cui aveva visto Tak su Corellia, quanto voleva scappare via. L'aveva detto che non era un buon piano.

Se ascoltava con attenzione, riusciva ancora a sentirlo, supplicarla, pregarla di non andare e restare.

Lentamente la porta si aprì. Solace si alzò dal letto. Alzò i pugni e si preparò per colpire qualcuno e farlo rimanere incosciente per il resto della settimana. Solace poteva essere stata imprigionata, ma era ancora una pirata. Ed i pirati incazzati tendevano ad essere aggressivi. Il clone entrò nella stanza. Indossava il caratteristico sorriso della pirata, e camminava con i suoi passi decisi.

Era come guardarsi allo specchio.

"Io non dovrei essere qui." Disse il clone facendo spallucce. Indossava una delle magliette preferite di Solace, quella blu scuro con un ricamo bianco. I merletti erano sciolti ed il collare aperto. I pantaloni almeno erano puliti, ma non c'era nessun blaster attaccato alla sua cintura, e nessun coltello alla mano.

Solace riuscì a far uscire dalle sue labbra un insulto strozzato. Cosa avrebbe detto Tak? Oh, giusto! "Vai al diavolo!"

"Wow." Si mise a ridere il clone. Nonostante l'età che dimostrava il clone, Solace sapeva che era molto giovane. "Pensavo che ti avrebbe fatto piacere un update."

Solace si avvicinò al clone. Quella roba era identica a lei. E Solace iniziava a sentire una brutta sensazione nel suo stomaco. "Pensavi che mi avrebbe fatto piacere un update, a proposito di cosa?"

"Sul tuo fidanzatino."

Lei osservò il clone, e pensò felicemente di strangolarlo. Solace scattò in avanti. Con un movimento veloce e fluido, il clone sfoderò un blaster e lo puntò proprio in mezzo agli occhi di Solace. La Nautolana si fermò in shock. Osservò il clone come un falco, guardando il caricatore della pistola laser. Solace mantenne la sua espressione totalmente neutrale. Lei era disarmata. Senza la sua spada, i blaster, o i suoi coltelli, Solace era vulnerabile. Era inoffensiva come un topino nelle fauci di un fyrnok.

"Che mi dici di Tak?" Chiese lei.

Se il clone proprio insiste...

Solace non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di formulare i suoi pensieri. Faceva troppo male pensarci. Nessun pirata temeva la morte, ma Solace era in cerca di gloria. Non voleva essere umiliata dal suo stesso clone.

"Non ti mentirò." Disse il clone alzando le spalle. "Il suo pianeta natale è Mustafar, comprendi? Ora, lui potrebbe non volerlo ammettere, ma è la verità. Il suo vero destino è quello di essere uno schiavo al servizio del grande Imperatore."

Fantastico. Il suo clone era completamente impazzito.

"Tu sei pazza." Solace iniziò a ridere. Non era una vera risata, era quella di una ragazza disperata. "Lui è distrutto, clone. E lo saprà. I pirati lo sanno sempre. Tak non può più essere un soldato come io non posso farmi spuntare le ali e volare."

Era la verità, dopo tutto. Solace ha dovuto combattere per abbattere le mura che Tak aveva costruito attorno a se. Era stato brutalmente torturato. Essere toccato lo spaventava, credeva che lei volesse fargli del male. Tak aveva cicatrici in posti dove non avrebbero dovuto esisterci cicatrici. Lo Zabrak era riuscito in parte a guarire, lentamente, prima che fossero separati.

I suoi occhi brillavano di lacrime. Solace abbassò la testa. Questo lo avrebbe completamente frantumato. Per molto tempo, lei aveva creduto che lui fosse un incubo intrappolato in un sogno lucido. Ma quella volta la prima volta, nella War Bird quando lei aveva visto l'altro suo lato era stato fantastico. Tak era molte cose. Forse era anche un demone. Ma ogni demone aveva bisogno del proprio angelo.

Forse lei era proprio questo, l'angolo di Tak.

"L'Imperatore pensa che andrà bene." Disse il clone. "Lo stesso Tyranus."

"Chi diavolo è l'Imperatore?" Urlò Solace. "Ogni volta lo sento nominare!"

E i pirati odiavano essere all'oscuro di qualcosa.

"Non è ovvio, l'uomo che unirà la galassia e distruggerà i Jedi!" Fece pubblicità il clone.

Solace alzò gli occhi al cielo. Si. Certo. Come se potesse accadere. Il clone era chiaramente pazzo. Si sedette di nuovo sul suo materasso e si mise a ridere. "Prova a dirlo al Popolo di Sabbia oppure ai clan Mandaloriani." Suggerì Solace. "Andrà a finire bene."

Si, certo. Più come un macello inaspettato se avevi a che fare con i Mandaloriani. Da quello che Solace sapeva del Popolo di Sabbia, nemmeno loro erano tanto amichevoli.

"Chiunque si metterà in mezzo sarà distrutto." Disse il clone calmo.

"Si, dillo agli alleati di Jango Fett." Replicò Solace. Sapeva di Fett. Non lo aveva mai conosciuto. Alcuni proprietari di navi avevano minacciato di chiamare la sua la versione infernale dei pirati di Ares, ma Tarak di solito sparava ai tipi come loro. Dovevi essere pazzo se volevi combattere le pattuglie di pirati di Toora Ares. "Ammettilo, cane. Questo non è lavorare."

E quello era l'eufemismo del secolo. Esplodere con una granata si avvicinava di più alla realtà.

"Clone?" Rise lei. "Ma Solace, io sono te. Sono stata creata dalle tue cellule su Kamino."

"Tu sei solo merda di Bantha." Disse Solace. "Io sono la grande, temibile pirata che può manovrare una spada da combattimento come nessun altro. Tu non hai i miei ricordi, e Tak non è un idiota."

A proposito di altre cose. Sugli altri, era cieco e sordo. Solo un pazzo dubiterebbe del suo amore per lei. Ma perché non glielo aveva mai detto? Sapeva che dimostrare affetto era difficile per una persona come lui, ma comunque feriva dentro.

"Sarei insultata se fosse vero." Disse il clone ridendo. "Ma non la hai. E mi sono allenata."

"L'allenamento non sostituisce le abilità." La avvisò Solace. "Io sono una pirata e tu non vivi nemmeno da un anno. Ammettilo, io sono meglio di te."

Fiduciosamente.

La mira del clone non vacillò neanche un attimo. Semplicemente sorrise e abbassò di poco il blaster. Solace poteva dire che quello era un buttafuori, un tipo di blaster sviluppato per schermaglie di fiancata alla nave. L'ampio foro del laser avrebbe vagato in giro fino a che non avesse colpito qualcosa. Solace sperava che il clone questo lo sapesse già, anche se sembrava che non avesse problemi a puntarglielo contro. Poi la colpì un pensiero. Se il clone possedeva tutte le sue abilità per lui non c'era scampo.

Per favore, sii forte. Per favore, sii forte. Non lasciare che ti incatenino ancora, Tak. Perché se lo fai, sarò stesso io ad ucciderti. Nulla è degno di questo.

"Paura?" La schernì il clone. Si portò un lekku dietro la spalla. Il sorriso del clone era freddo, e provocava brividi lungo la spina di Solace. "Sai che ci cascherà. Tak, come tutti gli uomini, non guarda oltre la superficie."

"Tu nemmeno lo conosci!" Urlò Solace. Tutto quello che riusciva a vedere era il corpo di Tak, oppresso da manette e catene. La sua pelle rossa e nera lacerata e sanguinante ancora una volta. I suoi occhi privi di vita e perseguitati. A quel tempo non era un vero uomo. Ma solo un guscio. "Tak non è un animale! Lui capirà, clone. Se ne accorgerà!"

"Io sono te." Disse il clone ridendo. "E lui è troppo stupido per controllare."

"Tu non sei me!" Ringhiò Solace. Scrutava il clone, rabbia fuoriusciva dai suoi liquidi occhi blu. E cosa intendeva il clone con 'controllare'? "Quei cazzo di cloni non sono Jango Fett. Possono pure assomigliargli, possono parlare come lui, possono pensare come lui, hanno il suo DNA. Ma, come quegli idioti di Jedi si rifiutano di vedere, loro sono i loro uomini. E la stessa esatta cosa vale per te, puttana!"

"Insultami se ti fa sentire meglio, ma non importa." Rideva il clone. "Tak è soltanto un uomo. Vede solo ciò che vuole vedere." Detto questo il clone sorrise ed iniziò a camminare in direzione dell'uscita. Poi si fermò. Come se si fosse ricordata di qualcosa, il clone si girò e mandò un bacio a Solace. Poi svanì, chiudendo la porta dietro di se.

Solace sentiva come se il suo cuore si stesse spezzando.

Lei cadde sul freddo e grezzo pavimento, lacrime oscuravano la sua vista. Tak avrebbe pensato che lei lo avesse tradito. Solace non era mai stata a conoscenza di questa parte della sua vita. Questa era una cosa comune per i pirati. Il passato rimaneva nel passato. Davvero non doveva importare nel presente. La Nautolana soppresse le lacrime. Doveva restare forte, doveva trovare un modo per scappare.

Non cascarci, Tak. Non permettere che ti schiavizzino. Resta lontano.

Poi le parole le tornarono in mente spontaneamente.

Io ti amo.


	12. Aggiornamenti

Il clone era via da ben due giorni. Dooku non era molto preoccupato per la sua sicurezza, era solo preoccupato del calare del suo corpo. Grazie alla crescita iper accelerata richiesta dal piano, il clone avrebbe vissuto solo per sei mesi. E quello, secondo ciò che diceva Terenti, era la migliore delle ipotesi. Mentre i non-Kaminoani avevano una conoscenza frammentaria del processo di clonazione, Terenti Zyrah era uno dei migliori.

Dooku attivò il suo holoproiettore. Come già si aspettava, il clone stava già pazientemente aspettando dall'altro capo. "Dove sei?"

Il clone era così giovane, inesperto.

E Maul era così, tanto pericoloso.

"Mi sto avvicinando a Teardrop proprio adesso." Fece rapporto il clone. Indossava gli abiti pirata come fossero un secondo guscio. "Sei sicuro che verrà qui?"

"Di solito Strider mantiene la parola data." Disse Dooku cauto. Ancora pensava che introdurre la Zabrak fosse stata una cattiva idea. Strider era notoriamente instabile, nota per la sua mano pesante. Con Maul, si doveva stare attenti, sempre. Se non lo eri, tendevi a finire in gran casini tra le mani. "Sidious ha le sue ragioni per usarla."

"Se lei gli mette le mani addosso..." Il clone lasciò che il discorso terminasse.

Dooku capiva il risentimento. Su Mustafar, aveva imprigionato Solace. Asha, il clone così si era chiamata, si stava addentrando in un posto pericoloso. Dooku avrebbe fatto il possibile per proteggerla. Ma il cyborg non era onnipotente. Brutte cose potevano ancora accadere.

Anche se Dooku non voleva ammetterlo, un po' gli importava del clone.

"Quella è la via di Strider." Replicò Dooku. "Lei è anche della sua stessa specie."

E non diversa da lui come il fuoco lo è dall'acqua.

"Lei anche morirà." Mormorò Asha. Dooku si concesse un piccolo sorriso. "Gli uomini sono in posizione?"

"Lo sono." La assicurò Dooku. Avrebbe ottenuto più risposte da Asha che da qualsiasi altra persona. Nemmeno lui sapeva il perché. "E, Asha, sii convincente. Ricorda che lui è un guerriero pericoloso." Se Asha non si preoccupava di controllare le sue emozioni, Maul avrebbe capito subito. Lo Zabrak poteva essere impazzito, ma non era mai stato stupito. Maul non era cieco alla Forza. In realtà era molto potente a manipolarla, la Forza.

Quel bastardo non la userebbe mai se non intrappolato in un angolo.

"Si, Maestro." Asha annuì e terminò la chiamata. Dooku venne lasciato solo nella sua speciale camera. Un cipiglio si manifestò su quel volto un tempo bello, trasformandolo un una maschera malvagia. L'intera continua esistenza di Maul era un insulto. Lo Zabrak aveva fallito la sua prova più importante. Non riuscì ad uccidere due Jedi in uno scontro. E amò suo fratello più del Lato Oscuro. Maul tra l'altro peccava nel controllo dei suoi impulsi. Quello, soltanto, gli faceva considerare se mandare Jango Fett ad ucciderlo.

Ma nessun uomo sarebbe stato in grado di dare la caccia a Maul. Si era creato una nota reputazione, e tutte le persone sagge stavano alla larga da lui. Ed era piuttosto improbabile che Dooku riuscisse a trovare così tanti crediti per convincere Fett a cacciare Maul. Strider aveva accettato solo perché lei era pazza. La Zabrak davvero pensava di prendere per il culo un Sith, e sopravvivere per raccontarlo! Ma presto correggerà il suo errore di valutazione.

Dooku avrebbe amato vedere lo spirito di Maul frantumarsi. Tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno erano il clone ed una spadalaser. Quello Zabrak gli aveva creato ancora più problemi di Sidious... ma una volta che il clone sarebbe morto per le mani di Maul, Dooku e Sidious avrebbero ottenuto il loro assassino.

Il loro vascello ancora vuoto, in attesa di essere invaso dal Lato Oscuro.


	13. La Caccia di Strider

Questa non sarebbe stata una delle caccie più facili che abbia mai fatto Strider.

Tre giorni passati a rintracciare quei dannati Neomidian nei Livelli Inferiori. Tutta la sporcizia, dissolutezza, ebbrezza ed il fetore non avevano mai lasciato i suoi vestiti. Ugnaught mezzi nudi che giravano per la zona a caso non erano una bella scena da vedere.

Strider camminò affianco ad uno scarno e tatuato Aqualish. "Sei sicuro che sono passati di qui?"

"Si, sono passati da qui. Quei bastardi vivono nei Livelli Inferiori."

La Zabrak prese un vaso e osservando il volgare contenuto all'interno lo gettò. Lei ruggì appena, quando il fetido liquido andò a sporcare i suoi stivali. Tanto lontano sotto la terra, un gelido brivido permaneva ogni cosa. Era oscuro, debole; le luci aiutavano poco o nulla. Luci al neon si intravedevano nella foschia fumosa, pubblicizzando praticamente tutto, dalle cantine aperte tutta la notte ai vari casini in giro. La puzza si era attaccata ai vestiti di Strider. E decise che lei odiava quel posto.

"Parole forti per te." Disse casualmente Strider. Flaconi di farmaci scricchiolavano sotto i suoi stivali. Lei era grata che quei stivali fossero a prova di Rancor. Con i suoi stivali si inoltrava tra i frammenti di terreno ed ossa presenti sul ciottolato sporco. "Lavori per loro, giusto?"

Tark fece spallucce. "Si. Mi fanno guadagnare bilioni."

"Anche fare il cacciatore di taglie ha i suoi profitti." Disse Strider alzando le spalle. Lei ci avrebbe scommesso tutto che Tak non aveva a che fare con il livello di merda con cui lei aveva a che fare. Un fetore spesso e stucchevole colpì il suo naso. Lei si mise una mano sul volto. Un covo di spezie. Dio, quanto odiava quella puzza!

L'Aqualish si congelò. La sua faccia era pietrificata, ma spaventata. Lui lavorava per quella coppia di Neomidian. Servire il tuo Maestro ad un cacciatore di taglie probabilmente non era la migliore idea della galassia. Non se volevi continuare a respirare.

Strider sibilò un insulto che aveva imparato su Corellia. Puntò la sua balestra aprendo la tenda di velluto. I bordi stropicciati della tenda sfioravano ininterrottamente i pantaloni di Strider come se stessero affogando in preda alle acque di un fiume. La sua balestra era molto più letale di un qualsiasi blaster. Lei impregnava le frecce di un veleno che le piaceva chiamare Sangue di Demone. Solo un graffio e saresti morto in preda ai dolori più atroci. Non esisteva antidoto. Era anche un veleno molto lento. Faceva restar cosciente per alcune ore fino a quando non sopraggiungeva la morte.

Era perfetto.

Lei si inoltrò nel covo. Molti esseri, sdraiati sui tappeti, divani e cuscini erano immobili. Sentì le sue labbra stringersi. La Zabrak si fece strada nel covo, spostando di lato con la sua balestra borse e fiale. Forse erano i suoi colpi rosso sangue, forse era per il suo carattere, ma nessuno si sognava di avere problemi con Strider. Nessuno si mosse. Solo pochi movimenti dei petti indicavano che non stava camminando tra i morti.

La Zabrak gialla si fermò, ascoltando. Lì! Dei passi si facevano sempre più lontani! Strider seguì quel suono, con la sua balestra mortale pronta per l'uso. I suoi stivali veloci sul pavimento grezzo e sporco. La sporcizia poteva attendere. Lei aveva una preda da uccidere, ed un Separatista da impressionare. Un colpo di blaster la prende in testa facendo staccare uno dei suoi corni. Lei urlò dal dolore, quasi rannicchiandosi a terra. Il movimento squarciò la pelle dai suoi gomiti esposti.

"Dannazione!" Senza dubbio si era procurata un'infezione, ed il bacta non era economico.

Lei si inoltrò in un lungo corridoio. I colpi oltrepassavano l'aria andando a scontrarsi contro i muri. La Zabrak ringhiò di nuovo. Lei si avvicinò al muro, occhi color ambra spalancati in cerca di dettagli. Era un Neomidian? Strider venne accecata dalla luce riflessa da un boccale. Non sapeva nemmeno il loro nome. Ma non importava.

Vengo pagata per uccidere, non per fare amicizia.

Strider prese dei respiri profondi, lentamente. Doveva piantare una pallottola laser nelle costole di entrambi. Non importava dove venivano colpiti, sarebbero morti, ma a Strider piaceva essere pulita. Avrebbe richiesto tempo, e pazienza. Ma era per questo che a Strider piaceva cacciare. Il brivido dell'insegnamento, la gioia di uccidere.

Riusciva a sentire il ritmo di due persone ansimanti.

La Zabrak partì alla ricerca, i suoi stivali non emettevano rumore sul pavimento di pietra. Ficcò il naso ancora in un'altra delle lussuose tende. Davanti a lei c'era un lungo corridoio. Una leggera corrente d'aria la colpì dolcemente sul viso, ma nulla le faceva pensare che fossero i due Neomidian. Strider si inoltrò nel corridoio. Intravedeva una stanza alla fine del corridoio. Si mosse lentamente, come un gatto. La Zabrak dalla pelle gialla era la predatrice qui, non la preda. La stanza in fondo al corridoio si faceva sempre più vicina. Strider entrò. Muri spogli la accolsero.

Potete correre, ma non potete nascondervi.

Qualcuno la colpì di lato con un blaster. Subito Strider si sentì disorientata. Iniziò a girarsi verso il suo aggressore, panico invadeva i suoi due cuori gemelli.

"Non così in fretta, puttana." La bassa voce di un Neomidian le arrivò alle orecchie. Strider bestemmiò silenziosamente. Mantenne vicino a se la balestra e gentilmente tolse la sicura. Forse la sua preda non si rendeva conto di quanto la sua arma fosse letale.

Sarebbe stato cosa lo avrebbe ucciso.

Strider si voltò. Il suo colpo impercettibile sfrecciò verso il Neomidian attaccandolo al muro. Lui strillò. Il sangue scorreva libero dalla ferita e macchiava tutta la sua maglia. Strider scattò una foto con il suo comm. Lo aveva preso in un punto fatale. Hofu non si importava del corpo, solo se era morto. Strider se ne andò mentre l'uomo moriva lentamente dalla perdita di sangue. Doveva trovare quell'altro, doveva completare il suo lavoro. La Zabrak accelerò il passo, per poi scivolare su una melma di colore blu, finendo col culo per terra.

C'era un rumore, distante da lei. Strider si alzò, ogni pensiero per il dolore o ferita sparirono. Girò la testa, notando poi che uno dei suoi corni era caduto. Strider avrebbe curato dopo la ferita. La Zabrak riuscì a localizzare la sua preda, muovendosi cauta ora. Lei non parlava, semplicemente passava le sue dita sulla sua balestra.

Uccido questo e poi vado ad Ashkelon. Con Maul.

Strider si nascose dietro una porta. Il suo sesto senso le diceva che il Neomidian era proprio dietro quella porta. Un suono le confermò i suoi sospetti. Anche un Lurmen cieco avrebbe capito cosa stava per accadere. Strider si alzò di stacco ed aprì la porta con una gomitata.

"Fine della corsa." Urlò lei. "Hofu è stanco della tua merda."

"Cosa?!" Disse una voce impaurita. Bene, bene, bene. Sembrava che l'intuito di Strider non fosse ancora andato del tutto fuori uso.

"Sono una degli amici di Hofu." Non era proprio una bugia, ma nemmeno la verità. Strider stava solo lavorando per Hofu. "Voglio parlare con te."

Il Neomidian attizzò la testa fuori dalla pila di casse. Strider aveva un ghigno stampato sul volto. La sua balestra si materializzo nelle sue mani all'improvviso. Lui urlò e fece dei passi indietro. Strider gli sparò. Lui strillò e cadde all'indietro, la pallottola si era conficcata tra le costole. Lei si inginocchiò sopra di lui e graffiò il suo mento con il veleno rimanente nella freccia. Sangue scorreva dalla ferita. Lui urlava mentre il Sangue di Demone iniziò a fare il suo mortale lavoro.

"Sei morto." Disse Strider con calma. "Non sei riuscito ad uccidere Padme e nemmeno Maul. Ed è stato tagliato in due da un merdoso Jedi. E questo non è accettabile."

Il Neomidian piagnucolò, ma era troppo tardi. Il Sangue di Demone aveva già completato il suo lavoro. "Brucia. Oh, brucia."

"Eh già" Disse Strider facendo spallucce. "È Sangue di Demone" Poi diede un leggero schiaffo sulla tempia del Neomidian. I suoi occhi rollarono verso l'alo e venne sopraffatto dal veleno. Strider si alzò e gli scattò una foto. Poi la mandò ad Hofu. Ecco. Quel lavoro era finito. Adesso poteva occuparsi di Maul.

Colpì il corpo morto del Neomidian e se ne andò.

Tark la stava aspettando fuori. "Sono morti?"

"Come te." Con un movimento veloce e preciso, Strider colpì il cranio di Tark con una pallottola laser. Niente Sangue di Demone per lui, ma lui sapeva di Maul. Era una mossa azzardata, ma Strider non voleva lasciare superstiti.

Maestro, spero che Maul sia pronto a servirti ancora.

Strider stava andando ad Ashkelon.


	14. Rissa alla Piattaforma

Per sei giorni ha aspettato Strider. Per sei dannatissimi giorni si è occupato della nuova spada di Solace. Poi lo Scimitar ha deciso di bruciare uno dei suoi dispositivi di occultamento. Quello ha necessariamente portato ad una gita alla città, ai negozi locali per parti di ricambio, e qualche ora nelle viscere del Firespray. Ovviamente, durante il lavoro, ha trovato un problema ancora più importante alle macchine, che aspettava solo il momento giusto per manifestarsi.

Ma ora, Maul stava calorosamente prendendo a male parole la sua amata nave. Era sdraiato sulla schiena, sotto un impianto della nave. Molteplici attrezzi svolazzavano proprio sopra la sua testa, alcune arrivavano a centimetri dall'amputare i suoi corni. Altri facevano gocciolare l'olio bollente per le macchine sulla sua tuta. Ombre oscuravano la sua vista, così Maul indossò un paio di occhiali notturni. Ecco. Ora andava meglio. Ora i suoi occhi erano protetti e lui riusciva a vedere. Tutti gli angolini ombrosi erano messi a fuoco con il resto del blocco motore. Maul riusciva anche a vedere il problema.

"Oh, merda." Uno dei pistoni aveva provocato una massiccia lacerazione sulla parete del blocco.

Merda. Adesso devo tornare indietro e prendere altre parti.

Era anche un lavoro non molto pulito. Maul si trascinò fuori da sotto il pannello e ancora una volta prese a male parole la sua nave. Maledisse anche il fatto che lui stesso era grosso e muscoloso. Grazie anche alla sua struttura del corpo, gli era quasi impossibile infilarsi in spazi stretti. Come per esempio nel suo motore di poppa. Sospirò. Lo Zabrak rosso non poteva liberarsi delle sue sensazioni però. Il suo stomaco gli stava suggerendo che questo era il suo unico punto di partenza. Cera sempre calma prima di un tornato.

Maul si scosse mentalmente. Uno straccio era comodamente posto vicino alla sua cassetta degli strumenti, e Maul lo prese. Si asciugò l'olio del motore dalla sua pelle. Lasciò la tuta sporca in lavanderia e senza quasi nulla addosso si avviò verso la sua cabina. Lazione non lo fece vergognare come una volta. Maul non era lo stesso uomo che era in passato.

La prigione gli aveva regalato molto tempo per riflettere sulle sue azioni.

Il suo comm squillò da dove lui lo aveva lanciato. Maul lo attirò a se con la Forza e lo accese. Lo depositò poi sul letto mentre indossava dei vestiti puliti. "Si? Qui Mahler. Chi parla?"

La voce di Strider accarezzò le sue orecchie. "Sono io. Tra circa cinque minuti starò fuori Ashkelon. Incontriamoci alla pista tre."

Al momento Maul si trovava nella due. Poteva arrivarci anche lui in cinque minuti, forse meno. "Certo. Diamine, perché no? Giusto perché tu ne sia al corrente, la mia nave si è mangiata un altro pistone ed ero nel bel mezzo di una riparazione."

Lui odorava di sudore e olio per motori..

"Non mi importa molto." Replicò Strider. "Sarò lì. Passo e chiudo." E con quello lei terminò la chiamata.

Maul diede una lunga occhiata al suo comm. Il suo stomaco ora gli stava suggerendo che Strider era il catalizzatore; lei sarebbe stata quella che avrebbe fatto la fine. Ma quale fine? La sua vita? la sua libertà? Maul estese ancora i suoi sensi attraverso la Forza, facendo collidere il suo spirito con quello di lei. Lei era là, che svolazzava come le ali di una falena. Maul avrebbe voluto donarle la sua forza, la sua Forza. Ma non poteva. Se i Jedi la stavano osservando, avrebbero scoperto che lui era coinvolto in questa faccenda. Lei sarebbe stata uccisa, questa volta per sempre. Per salvare Solace, Maul doveva restare vivo.

Mi dispiace così tanto, Solace.

Maul le inviò una scia equivalente ad un abbracciò fisico, prima di estraniarsi ancora una volta dalla Forza. Dopo di che, Maul lasciò la sua nave e si affrettò verso la piattaforma tre. La spada da combattimento penzolava al suo fianco ed i blaster attaccati alla sua cintura intimidivano possibili avversari. Ashkelon poteva essere stata un pianeta della Repubblica, ma anche questo pianeta aveva il suo bagaglio di spazzatura.

Maul cautamente, arrivò alla piattaforma sporca e polverosa. I suoi sensi si allertarono. Cera qualcosa là, che lo aspettava. Lui si fece teso, una mano gli volò sul blaster. La spada di Solace era grande e tutto, ma i blaster erano per il combattimento a distanza. Affrontare da vicino in modo così personale era una cosa da Sith.

E Maul non era più un Sith.

Il pugno arrivò da chi sa dove. lo prese al mento e gli fece roteare la testa all'indietro. Lui vide quelle stelline e i piccoli uccellini gialli dei quali tutti giuravano l'esistenza. Sangue usciva dalla sua bocca. Lui lo sputò, insieme ai rimanenti di quello che doveva essere un suo dente. La sua lingua esplorò il lato sinistro del mento, in cerca di altri danni. Due denti persi.

Merda.

Si abbassò ed estese i suoi sensi. Là! Vicino a quella pila di casse. Maul iniziò ad avviarsi, i suoi stivali silenziosi quando toccavano il pavimento. Un forte odore di grasso permaneva l'aria, e delle ombre affollavano il pavimento. Cavi e tubi erano sospesi in aria, alcuni erano connessi alle navi. Maul si muoveva silenziosamente, senza alzare un granello di polvere. L'altro Zabrak, una femmina gialla, gli arrivò incontrò e diresse un pugno allo stomaco. Lui lo schivò, voltandosi ed estendendo una gamba. L'altra Zabrak si fermò. Osservò Maul attentamente. Maul notò la balestra appesa ad una cinghia alla sua schiena.

Lei lo caricò. Maul la intercettò e diede una ginocchiata allo stomaco. Lei grugnì dal dolore e lasciò la presa. Lui scosse la testa, un corno incontrò la spalla della Zabrak. Della carne si strappò, grazie ai suoi corni, e sangue fuoriusciva dalle ferite. Lei si buttò indietro di schiena trascinandolo con se su di lei. Maul rotolò di lato e scaraventò la sua testa contro il pavimento. Lei gli diede una ginocchiata nell'inguine. Lui ansimò dal dolore e andò per la sua gola.

La Zabrak non era una minaccia. Lei non era sensibile alla Forza.

Il pugno arrivò dal nulla e gli colpì il naso. Qualcosa collise e lui riusciva a vedere le stelline di poco fa dal dolore. Lui bestemmiò mentre sangue gli scorreva sul petto nudo. Lui preparò un pugno e lo scaraventò nello stomaco di lei. Il respiro della Zabrak esplose in un acuto "woof!". Nemmeno il migliore dei guerrieri poteva combattere senza fiato.

Maul prese il suo blaster con la Forza da una fondina e puntò il mirino contro il suo mento. Gli occhi della Zabrak gialla si spalancarono.

Lei non assomiglia per niente a Savage.

Ma immagini si materializzarono di fronte ai suoi occhi.

"Fratello! Aiutami!"

Dooku schivò il colpo di Savage. Lui ferisce leggermente lo Zabrak, cercando di causargli del dolore. Maul ruggì e si scaraventò su Dooku. Intercettò il colpo dell'umano e lo spinge indietro.

"Vai! Corri!"

Ma Savage resta, i suoi occhi spalancati, terrorizzati. Non riesce a muoversi; è paralizzato dalla paura. Savage non riesce a credere che il suo Maestro lo stia tradendo in quel modo.

Ma Maul ci crede.

Poi Dooku scaraventa Maul contro un muro, disorientando lo Zabrak. Muove la sua spada laser creando un grande arco luminoso. Maul sa cosa sta per accadere. Lui lo sa e non può impedirlo.

"No!"

Poi la testa di Savage cade dalle sue spalle e tutto diventa scuro.

"Ora." Ringhiò Maul, cercando di trattenere il suo corpo dal tremore che lo scuote. Quello era uno dei suoi peggiori ricordi. Insieme alla "morte" si Solace e l'abuso di Blirr. "Tu chi sei?"

Con sua immensa sorpresa, la donna si rilassò sotto di lui. "Artemis Strider, al tuo servizio. E non ho problemi che tu stia sopra."

Lui era sopra il suo corpo, quindi Maul cercò di muoversi. "La prossima volta non attaccarmi. Sono molto più di quanto sembro."

Lei lo prese per il polso e gli diede uno sguardo significativo. Maul divenne rigido. "Sei un Jedi? Ho visto il tuo trucco con il blaster."

"No." La risposta di Maul era brusca e definitiva. Maul si irrigidì ancora di più quando il suo sguardo si mosse a sud. Almeno non stava cercando di esplorare fisicamente quella regione. "E lasciami in pace."

"Ho una certa attrazione per il Lato Oscuro."

Ma lei proprio non capisce?!?

Avrebbe scommesso che le piaceva il Lato Oscuro come lo descrivevano sull'holo. In realtà Maul lo aveva sperimentato. Gli è costato suo fratello, la donna che amava, e la sua libertà. Non era tutta la gloria che descrivevano gli holocron.

Maul si alzò tenendo il suo blaster puntato contro la Zabrak. Ora che la sua scarica di adrenalina stava diminuendo, Maul riusciva a sentire il fresco vento sulla sua faccia. La tre era una piattaforma per il trasporto merci. Non era pulita o affollata quanto quella dove Maul era atterrato. Droidi per lo scarico delle merci restavano nell'ombra, aspettando l'arrivo i grossi carichi. Una luce pallida, filtrava all'interno dalle luci del cielo. Muri spogli, rovinati per anni dalle navi in arrivo, rifletteva come l'alluminio.

Solo allora, Maul si accorse di stare indossando ancora i suoi occhiali da protezione. Se li tolse e li ripose nella sua tasca posteriore. Quelli erano un vantaggioso pezzo del suo equipaggiamento. Lui non si fidava di lei. Nemmeno un po'.

Strider era soddisfatta. Lei lo voleva possedere. La femmina mise un braccio intorno alle sue spalle, ed avvicinò il corpo al suo. Il suo addome scoperto venne a contatto con le sue braccia, loro del suo top corto andava pesantemente in contrasto con il rosso ed il nero della pelle di Maul. Desiderò essersi preso alcuni minuti extra in più per potersi mettere una maglia addosso, le piattaforme erano fredde. Si distaccò dal contatto con Strider, insultandosi mentalmente per averlo permesso.

"Un uomo come te." Lei trascinò un dito sul suo petto. "Dovrebbe essere in grado di guadagnarsi una compagna della sua stessa specie."

Poi lei lo baciò.

Era leggero, sulla sua guancia, ma Maul reagì immediatamente. Conosceva questo gioco. Lo avevano ingannato in questo modo quando era poco più di uno schiavo. Maul la spinse via e si asciugò la faccia. Strider sembrava ferita dal gesto. Il cipiglio tempestoso sul suo volto probabilmente non aiutava la situazione.

"Prima di tutto." Ringhiò lui. "No. Non sono interessato. Secondo, tu salirai sulla mia nave. La mia nave, le mie regole. Non entrerai nel mio alloggio. Non rovisterai nei miei dati personali. Avevi detto che ti piace il Lato Oscuro? Posso percepire quando menti. Posso anche sapere se stai effettuando una chiamata via comm ed anche ascoltarla se mi va. Non forzarmi a fare cose che non voglio, altrimenti ti ucciderò.

Questa volta, aveva una scelta. Questa volta non era mezzo congelato e drogato. Questa volta poteva uccidere Strider prima che lui si facesse male. Questa volta non era stordito dal dolore, da non importarsene di cosa succedeva al suo corpo.

Strider annuì. "Si, Capitano. Brutta esperienza?"

Lei non aveva idea. Le cicatrici sulla sua schiena sembravano dolorose. Era grato per il cappotto che nascondeva le ferite più gravi.

"No." Mentì lui. "Ma Solace è l'unica che voglio. Io non la ferirei in quel modo."

Dio solo sapeva quanto Solace aveva sofferto. Maul sapeva quanto crudele poteva rivelarsi la Repubblica. Alcune cicatrici si rimarginavano col tempo, ma altre duravano per sempre. Maul aveva molte cicatrici come quelle. I suoi flashback erano meno frequenti quando era con lei ed era più aperto con gli... altri... lati della Forza.

Strider alzò le spalle. "Lei non è come te. Lei non lo saprebbe."

Maul iniziò a camminare. Non si fidava abbastanza di se stesso per risponderle. Strider stava spingendo tutti i pulsanti sbagliati. Strider lo seguì in silenzio. Lui la stava pagando bene-metà cassa di assenzio e seimila crediti. Sarebbe diventata ricca ed ubriaca. Entrambi erano i desideri più profondi di ogni cacciatore.

L'aspetto di Strider rendeva le cose ancora più difficili. Però lui era dolorosamente tentato, Maul aveva ancora più bisogno di Solace. Riusciva a percepirla attraverso la Forza. Lei era ancora viva ed aveva molta paura. Maul non sapeva perché adesso lui riuscisse a percepire solo lei, ma era abbastanza per lui.

Resisti, Solace. Sto arrivando.

La sua cabina non gli era mai sembrata un posto così privato.

Solace aveva pensato che lui era solo un uomo. Maul non lo era. Lui era un Sith. Non le aveva mai detto la verità, non le aveva mai detto nemmeno il suo vero nome. Maul l'aveva quasi fatta uccidere. Non sapeva come poteva prenderla, ma Maul le avrebbe detto tutta la verità. Avrebbe fatto male come l'inferno, ma ne sarebbe valsa la pena.

Maul aveva stretto degli accordi per avere dell'aiuto per rattoppare la sua nave. Prima partiva e prima poteva salvare colei che amava.


End file.
